The Powerful Chipmunks
by kill knight
Summary: When one has the power,it can save the other.But when one losses control and is used for evil, will the other return a favor? Read and learn
1. Chapter 1

The day started out all nice and warm. Brittney was home alone while her 2 brothers and sisters were out with Dave. She was getted bored of watching spongebob so she decided to go into Daves office area because I've never been in there and since hes gone, she might as well go now and see what he has in there. Brittney walked slowly through the living room and straight to the office area. She was surrounded by high piles of boxes full of files. She jumped up on a chair and then the dest. Brittney looked at some pictuers of the family before her and her sisters came around. She saw Simon at the science fair last year. Theodore who was playing in the tree in the backyard. She then noticed something wrong with the picture itself. She noticed that Simon was also in the picture but there was a little chipmunk finger cutting half his body. Brittney started to think hard. Who could that be? But before she could think more, she heard the front door open with the voices of Simon and Jeanette fighting about something stupid. Brittney put the picture back where it was and jumped from the tall desk and ran to the living room.

"And Im telling you Simon, If that pizza came from that little boy, how would it had hit me? He was on the other side of the fountain." Jeanette screamed out at Simon while going to the bathroom.

"Fine, Im sorry I said anything. Go get cleaned up."

"What do you think Im doing stupid." Jeanette yelled closing the door behind her.

"What was that about Simon?" Brittney was worried.

"Someone threw a pizza and it hit her."

"Ohh I hope shes ok."

"Well if shes screams,I don't think shes ok."

"Ohh Simon. Well as long as shes cleaning herself up. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Like maybe in the office?" Brittney asked walking away.

"Umm sure i guess." Simon was confused.

The two walked by the bathroom hearing Jeanette grunting trying to get the cheese out of her fur. They entered the office with cold air brushing on them. Brittney got on top of the dest getting the picture.

"Whats that Brittney?" Simon was scared alittle because he knew what it was

"Its a picture of you and Theodore outback by the tree."  
>"Ok. But whats so special about it?"<p>

"Look at the tope left corner. Its a chipmunk finger." Brittney added.

Simon studdered alittle. "We...well yes it is. Good eye now if you don't mind, can we leave?"

"Simon. I know you know what it is now tell me." She started to be demanding.

"I can't tell you. Im sad about it as it is."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't." Simon ran out of the office.

"I want to know what it is." Brittney began to get mad

She walked out of the office slowly. Theodore was playing some tic tac toe with Eleanor. Jeanette was out of the bathroom and was saying sorry to Simon about earlier. Brittney walk to the kitchen to talk to Dave about the picture. Dave was cooking ribs for dinner.

"Dave. Can i ask you something?"

"Well sure Brittney. What is it?"

"Well its about that picture that sits in your office on your desk."

"What about it?" Dave turned around

"Well I was wondering who took it? The one with Theodore in the tree and Simon standing by it and half his body is cut off." Brittney asked swaying back and forth

Dave stop where he was and turned his head to Brittney. "You saw that picture?"

"Yea?"

"And I guess that you want to know whats wrong with it?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Dave cared her to the table with a little glass of water for her.

"Brittney, you got understand what Im going to tell you."

"Ok. I will."

"Simon and Theodore have another brother." Dave said scratching his head.

"They have another brother!" Brittney was shocked

"Yes they do."

"What was his name Dave?"

"His name was Alvin."

"Alvin. Well what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You said his name was Alvin." Brittney was confused. "Did he die or something?"

"Sorry. I meant that his name is Alvin."

"Ok. Where is Alvin?"

"Thats the part that we don't like to talk about."

"Dave please. I've been apart of this family for atleast a year now. I want to know."

"Youv'e got to understand this part also. This might scare you."

"Im not scared of anything." Brittney started to lean in

"Hes in a secret underground government area." Dave leaned back in his chair

Brittney was speechless. "Why is he in a secret underground government area."

"I'll just show you the files. Simon, Theodore. Its time.

"Dave, you sure?" Simon tried to change his mind

"Yes Simon. Jeanette and Eleanor, I think you two should see this too.

The 6 of them all walked to the office where Dave got down a huge box that says "Secret Files" on the front. Dave sat it down on the floor so all of them could see inside. Dave reached in to gather up a folded uo sheet of paper. He unfolded it and at the top its says Alvin Seville.

"Thats him Brittney. There he is."

"Thats him? He looks so normal. Why is he with the governemt now?"

"Simon can you tell her please?"

"Sure Dave. Brittney, Alvin isnt normal."

"Then what is he then?" Brittney was scared for the answer but she had to know.

"We dont know. He has this speacial talent."

"Special talent? Like what?"

"Like carrying stuff around." Simon just smiled

"Everyone can do that Simon."  
>"Can you carry stuff around with your mind."<p>

"What? Are you telling me that this boy right here can carry things around with his mind?"

"You shoot a bullet his way, he can stop.

"So he has this power. Can't he hind that away from the public and still be here?"

"Thats where things go wrong."

"Can you tell us Simon?" Jeanette asked in a flirting way.

**Flash Back**

It all started in the year 2007 when we first ment Dave. Alvin seemed normal then. Me and Theodore even thought he was normal. He didn't do things that would scare people. But in 2008, it started. He started to do things around the house when nobody is home. We would because our tv would be at an angle and Alvin would be stareing at it for about 5 minutes until he broke and the tv would tip over and break. We were worried about him so we took him the the docter and had him checked out. The docter told us that nothing was wrong but we didn't believe him. The day that he couldn't conrtol it was at the mall.

"Simon, Im going to the food court to get some nachos. Do you want anything?" Alvin asked

"Umm sure. A Coke would be fine. Thanks."

He was gone for no more then atleast 20 minutes when us 3 heard screaming from the food court. We started to run and when we got there, we saw Alvin the air. we didn't understand what was going on. He looked so mad. He was screaming something. Chairs were going everywhere and the people were trying to run but would get hit. Alvin dropped the chairs but when guns were pulled, things changed. Alvin also dropped to the floor. The police had their fingers on the tringer just ready to fire and within 4 minutes they fired all the bullets. They stopped and noticed that he wasn't on the floor. No blood or anything. Alvin had his hands out infront of him with the bullets in mid air. He used all his force and the bullets went up into the ceiling. Without even think about what he was going to do next. He screamed "Dave, Im sorry about what Im going to do next." Then he made a fist and jumped up in the air and came back down and flying his arms out with strong air making all of us fly back onto the floor. He was then tazed by the SWAT team. That was the last time we saw him until the called us to tell us that he will be leaving underground with the government until he can control his power.

**Present time**

"That was the worst time ever." Theodore said crying

"Theo, its ok. We are going to see him tomorrow right Dave."

"Really?" Theodore smiled

"Yes."

Brittney was kinda excited to see Alvin " Is he nice?"

"Yea. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Brittney smirked

"You just need to be ready for tomorrow Brittney." Dave said leaving the room

"Ok I will." Brittney said following him. "What time we leaving tomorrow Dave?"

"Around 11."

"Oh ok. Well then I guess we need to get ot bed."

They all agreed with Brittney. They all went to bed around 10 so they can get up early. Brittney was still excited to see Alvin.

**9:00 am**

The alarm went off with Family Force 5 playing "Face Down". Brittney was the first one up out of everyone else in the house. She took a shower and ate breakfest and then just watched some SpongeBob. Dave was ready to leave around 10:30.

"Is everyone ready to leave."

"Dave really? I've been ready to leave since 9:45."

"Now Brittney. I said that we would leave around 11. You got uo early. Not my fault."

"Fine. Come on. Im ready to leave so i"ll be in the car."

The car ride was 45 minutes long. They arrived at this huge building with stone as walls and a long black gate at the front with some security men in the hunt. Dave pulled up by the main security guy. He showed him his card so Dave could get in. They drove down a long black driveway to a parking lot. They got out of the car and started walking up to the building.

"Now everyone, you guys need to stay near me in case something happens."

"Ok." The 4 chipmunks said endering a large door.

Dave walked up to the front desk and asked if they could all see Alvin. He nodded with a smile and gave Dave the floor number. The family walked to the elevator. Brittney read the number and noticed that it said area 32o

"How high up is area 32?"

"Well Brittney,area 32 isn't high."

"Ohh well thats good. I hate heights."

"Its low." Dave said laughing.

"What do you mean its low? Brittney asked

"Its underground. Thats what I told you yesturday.'  
>"Ohh yea. Forgot."<p>

The elevator arrived with a guy in a black suit. He had black shoes on and a grey tie.

"Are you ?" he aske in a deep voice

"Yes I am and you are?"

"My name is . I will be taking you to see your kid. Alvin is it?"

"Yes. Hows he doing? Is he learning to control his power?" Dave asked entering the elevator.

"We think so. He hasn''t been getting mad. Being here for all these years as changed him."

"Well thats good." Simon climbed onto Daves shoulder.

"You guys treating my brother right?" Simon demanded

"Yes we are."

"How well can he control his power."

"Well we haven't really tested anything out but we found out that he will harm anyone he doesn't know." said calmly

Dave looked down at the 3 girls. Alvin never met Brittney, Jeanette, or Eleanor. He hopes with all his heart that Alvin doesn't harm them. The girls saw Dave look down at them. They knew why he was looking at them.

"Dave, We never met Alvin." Jeanette said acting scared

"Its ok Jeanette. Im here."

"What will he do to us to harm us Mr. Cooper?" Brittney asked climbing onto Daves other shoulder

"I really dont know about this time. Last time, he held a women up in the air upside down until we had to taze."

"Will he change attacks?"

"I hope not."

The elevator stopped at area 32. The doors opened to one huge lab. Scientists were walking about with clip boards in their hands writing stuff down with pen. They walked out onto a ledge looking down to an all glass room where they saw a little figure walking around in a circle. He was wearing a red hoodie. They walked down the steel stair case to the bottom floor. Dave held the girls so Alvin would't harm them in anyway. Simon and Theodore ran towards the glass room. Alvin saw them.

"SIMON. Holy Cow. Is it really you? Theodore? I cant tell you guys how much I've missed you guys."

"Hey Alvin. Hows this glass cell doing for you?" Laughed Simon

"Haha very funny Simon. This glass wont break. Anything I hit it with, it just won't break. Wheres Dave?"

Alvin sees Dave walking in the background. He also see the 2 girls on his shoulder and one girl in his pocket.

"Simon. Who are the girls?"

"Oh their names are Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They life with us now."

"For how long now?"

"Umm 2 years or so."

Brittney walks slowly near Alvin. "So your Alvin?"

Alvin doesn't answer her. "Dave, Why haven't you told me that i have new sisters?"

"Sorry Alvin. It never came up. Dont get mad Alvin."

It was too late. Alvin spotted some wires hanging from the ceiling. He thought to him for a few minutes and finally came up with a answer that might work. He thought about the wire until they flew down. Dave noticed that he wasn't answering back. He saw Alvins eyes get big. Something was about to happened that isn't going to end good. Dave then saw the wires and he tried to stop them but they wacked him up in the air and he flew into the pile of boxes. Brittney saw Dave fly through the air and she tried to move but she was too late. The wires got right around her neck. The more she struggled, the tighter they got.

"ALVIN, LET GO OF BRITTNEY NOW." Yelled the scientist but Alvin wan't following orders.

"ALVIN LISTEN TO ME. ITS BROTHER. LET GO OF BRITTNEY NOW.

The cops ran to the door that should open to the room so that they can put Alvin down but Alvin has trained himself to do two things at once. He has Brittney in wire and the door and forced closed all by his mind. Dave was knocked out. There was nothing that they could do.

"ALVIN LET GO OF HER. ALVIN...ALVIN...AAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNNN" No response

Brittney couldn't do a thing. She could harldy breath because of the wires. She was lossing strength by the minute. She can't hold herself up for air much longer. She has minutes. Maybe not even minutes before shes dead. She was up in the air in front of everyone. No body could help her. She saw Alvins eyes before fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon sees that Brittney is out. Her eyes are closed. He thinks fast about what he should do and he sees a fork lift. He calls to Mr. Cooper.

", look." Simon points to the fork lift. "Maybe that can shatter the glass."

"Where are the keys?" asked one of the scientist.

Simon runs to the fork lift. "WHERE ARE THE KEYS."

"Here. Catch. The scientist throws them Simons what.

"Gotcha." He starts it and gets a heavy object and puts in on the gas peddle and jumps off fast.

The folk lift goes full speed towards Alvin. Alvin turns and sees it. He had chance of stopping it. He drops Brittney to the floor when the folk lift hits the room causing the glass to shatter. Alvin gets hit causing him to go under knocking him out. Simon runs towards to Brittney.

"Brittney...Brittney...BRITTNEY." No answer. The wires are now loose from her neck. There were marks. He carries her away from Alvin walking towards Dave who was getting out of the pile of boxes.

"What happened to Brittney?" Dave has no idea what happened after he got hit.

"Alvin controlled the wires and choked her." Simon says sadly. Little bit mad at Alvin

"Don'tbe mad at Alvin. He can't controll it."

They both look back at the fork lift and see that Alvin was under one of the wheels. He was knocked out as the security ran up to him moving him from the shattered glass. He was bleeding. Glass was in his feet and there was blood on his face. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were trapped in a corner when they dodge a huge peice if metal that fell from the ceiling. The docters that came from the next room went and checked Brittney who was hardly breathing. They took her to a bed and took some tests. Simon went to help Jeanette and the others and then walked up the Alvin who was still laying in the glass.

"You must ashamed of yourself Alvin. Trying to kill someone you don't even know. Thats a new low for you."

"You don't understand Simon." Alvin said trying to get up. "I can't controll this power anytime I want."

"YES YOU CAN ALVIN." Simon calmed himself. "You need to learn how to controll the power. I thought thats what you've been doing for the last 3 years."

"That is what I've been doing. You can't expect me to just controll."

"Yea I do."

Alvin looks at Simon for a few minutes until he walks away to go and check on Brittney. Alvin thinks to himself. He thought about what happened earlier with Brittney. He couldn't understand how everything just got out of controll. He walks through the glass walking away from everyone else. Brittney is laying in a bed with docter surround her taking some more tests. Dave walks into the room with the kids and walks near one of the docters.

"Is she going to be ok Doc?" Dave was worried

"Well we can't say much right now. She has some tight marks from the wires. She is having a really hard time breathing."

Dave sits down in a chair with his hands over his face. "How could have happened?"  
>"We really thought that Alvin could controll his power But for now, Brittney will have to stay here for tonight."<p>

"Dave."

"Yes Simon." Dave gets on one knee

"Can I stay here for tonight? She is my sister.

"Well thats up to the docter." Dave looks up at the docter in charge. "Can he stay here tonight?"

"That's fine. We will have a bed made for you in the next room."

"Ok. Thank you so much. Simon then runs to go see Brittney.

"Brittney. If you can hear me. I hope you're ok."

It was 11:00 pm now. The vents were running with some cold air coming out. Everyone went home, even the docters, some stayed in the back room on area 32 . Simon was put in charge of Brittney. If anything was to happen to Brittney, pull the alarm. He was watching some tv because he just couldn't sleep. There was a door that led to the main room. Last time he checked it was locked but he heard a sound like it was coming unlocked. He got up fast and running to the hallway where he saw a black little figure.

"Hello? Whos there?" Simon got a glass cup.

"Simon put that down."

"Alvin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Brittney was doing."

"How did you get in here? The the door was locked."

"Really Simon. I can do little things with this power too. Like unlock a a door with one lock."

"Alvin. I think you need to go. Im your brother and Im trying to do the right thing and let you rest."

"Simon please. I need to see her." Simon moved out of his way letting Alvin go the bed. He climbed up the whites and walking near Brittney with caution. He sees her face.

"Wow."

"What. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Shes just so beautiful." Alvin said moving the hair out of her eyes like she was going to wake soon.

"Shes your sister and you hurt her. Look at her neck Alvin."

Alvin looked at her neck seeing the scars that he gave her with wires. He got on his knees and felt her neck. It was so deep in that he couldn't look at it anymore. Simon saw some tears come out of Alvins eyes.

"You caused this Alvin. Because of you, she might die. The docters can't tell whats going to happen in the next 24 hours and you know what, you can't change this. You can't help her."

"Maybe I can." Alvin said under his breath.

Alvin grabbed both of Brittneys hands and held them tight. Simon couldn't tell what he was doing. All he saw was a bright light coming from Alvins hands. It was so bright that he had to cover his eyes. Simon jumper from the bed because the room was shaking. Ceiling tiles were falling from to the floor. Simon tried to run to the alarm but didn't make it. He was hit by one of the tiles causing him to get knocked out.

The next morning the docters found Simon on the floor under a tile. There were tiles everywhere. They ran to Brittney to see if she was harmed in anyway. She wasn't harmed. She was doing a whole lot better. The docters were suprised to see that the scars were gone. They felt her neck. It was like she was never choked by the wires. She was breathing fine once again.

"Simon, what happened last night? The main docter asked

"Alvin happened." He said grunting in pain to get up from the cold floor.

"What do you mean Alvin happened?"

"He came in last night and check up on birttney and he climbed up on the bed and he looked at her scars and I said something and then he just grabbed both of her hands and this bright light came out of his hands."

"Wait. Are you saying that he gave some his life to her?"

"That would be my guess sir." Simon said getting some cold water. "Can he just regain life. I mean he is that powerful right?"

"That is correct Simon. Alvin is so powerful that last night, he gave Brittney the life that he didn't need anymore."

Simon was shocked that Alvin would give some of his life to save Brittney. He walked up the bed and climbed up to see her. Her eyes were opened. Simon looked at her neck to see that there were no more scars.

"Brittney, how do you feel?"

"I feel like a new person Simon. Thanks for asking." Brittney just smiled as one of the docters offered her some water.

"I think you should thank someone else."

"Who?"

"Alvin." Simon sat next to her

"Why should I thank him. He put me here."

"Yea he did but last night, he did something."

"Which was?" Brittney asked crossing her arms

"He gave some of his life to you."

Brittney was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Alvin grabbed both of your hands and this bright light came out of him."

"Im still lost Simon."

There a camera in the corner. You can watch it." Said the docter cleaning up

"Ok I will because I don't believe you."

The docters brought in a small tv putting in a tape. Brittney watched the video confusion at first. She saw Alvin enter the room and then he talked to simon for a moment. She then saw him climb onto the bed. Feeling her neck as Brittney was doing just watching the video. Simon said something until they all saw this bright light coming from the bed. Brittney watched being amazed by what he was doing. The tile were falling and saw Simon getting hit. The docter turned it off.

"Now do you understand Brittney?"

"Yea I do. I can't believe Alvin did all of that."

"Where is Alvin anyway?" Simon asked the docters getting some more water for Brittney.

"Well he is out in the court yard flying around."

"Haha You mean just running around."

"No? I mean flying around."

They all ran to the court yard seeing Alvin flying up high in the sky then just falling near the ground causing Brittney to gasp until he started to fly again half way to hitting the ground. He then landed on a hill and started to jump and came back down with a huge force causing dust to fly and the window where they were all watching to shatter.

"Thats the 5th time this week sir." Mr. Froy said.

"And thats ok Mr. Froy. As long as he is training himself harder, we will do whatever we can so he can still do what he does best." told Froy.

"Yes sir." Froy said leaving the room with a clip board.

"So this is that he does all day?"

"Haha No Brittney. Alvin also goes flying to the city. Do you know about the huge shake of 2011?"

"Yea? Why?"

"That shake was caused by Alvin when he lost controll because of a small plane hitting him."

"He caused that? Im supised he could shake the whole city."

"He is really powerful."

Hours went by since Brittney saw Alvin fly around in the cort yard. She hasn't talked to him since yesturday before he attacked. Dave and them arrived around 12:00 pm to bring Brittney and Simon some lunch. Brittney told the other chipmunks about how Alvin safed her life by giving her some of his life. They didn't believe her so she showed them the video. They were also amazed. Dave was proud of Alvin for doing the right thing.

"Can I talk to Alvin for a few minutes alone?" Brittney asked finishing her lunch.

"Yes you may Brittney. I will go get him."

was gone for what felt like 20 minutes to Brittney. The elevator arrived with Mr. Cooped and Alvin inside. Alvin was covered in dirt from training. He had some band-aids on his feet from yesturday walking around on the glass. They walked down the stairs and walked towards the group where Simon was still eating lunch. Alvin walked up to Dave with his hands behind him.

"Dave. Can I just day that Im sorry for yesturday with the wires."

"Alvin. Its ok. Im fine. Im not hurt in anyway."

"Ok. Thats good. I was told that Brittney wanted to talk to me."

"Yea I do. Can we talk in the next room?"

"Sure."

They walk to the next room going towards the bed where Brittney stayed. They both sat down facing each other. Alvin closed his eyes and Brittney noticed the shelf door open with a glass cup coming out going to the sink. He turned the water on and off. The glass came over to them. The cup then landed by Brittney. She took a sip of it then relaxing putting her head on the pillow..

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alvin asked

"I want to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Alvin. I saw the video and I want to say thank you."

"Thats what family is for."

"You gave some of your life to me."

"Yea I did." Alvin said lifting up a chair and spinning it around in a circle.

Brittney was nervous. "You mad or something?"

"No. Sometimes I lift things up and spin them around for fun. Maybe to calm down."

"Why didn't you do that yesturday?"

"I don't know Brittney. I wasn't thinking. Im sorry."Alvin covered his face with his cold hands.

"Its ok Alvin. I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Brittney said smiling.

They then walked out of the room. The group was talking about Alvin and how he will never be normal. The kids were playing in the boxes. Alvin joined in the talk.

"Yea. Look. I understand that I wont be normal. I will never have a normal life. But what I do want is a normal family. Not all these docter walking around me taking all these tests. I want to get to know my sisters."

"Alvin. That what we were talking about. We are sending you home. You looked like your were controlling your power better today during training." The docter said getting up.

"You ready to come home Alvin? Ready to live with your new sisters?"

Alvin looked at Brittney who was next to him and then to Jeanette who was standing on top of the pile of boxes and then Eleanor who was sitting at the bottom. "Yes I am Dave."Alvin said with a big smile.

Brittney started to dance around with joy as they packed Alvins stuff up and carried it out to the car. The kids then got into the car. Dave got into the car as it started to rain down hard.

"Great. Just great."Dave stared to whin as he was driving down the drive way.

"Dave. Calm down. You have your son with you now. Just drive home and you can relax.

"Yea Dave. Im here." Alvin smiled.

They were going down a long road as it started to ran even harder. A long bridge was coming up with a long fell leading to a river that was now over flowing. A bus was coming from the other direction. The bus started to slid off the road and as the driver started to jerk the wheel to get back on, the back hit the bridge causing the back to come toward the car causing Dave to jerk the wheel to the right as he was slamming on the breaks. The bus hits them causing them to break the briges railing and having the car half off the road and half on. The bus did the same on the other side. There was more bus on the road and a back door so the people could get out. Alvin jumped out of his seat to the back window putting his right hand out catching the bus as it was slidding. The car also started to slid so Alvin put out his left hand.

"Dave. Get out of the car. Simon and Theodore, I need you two to help the girls get out."

"Ok."

They all got out of the car and running to land leaving in the car. Dave ran to the car but he couldn't get in as the back doors were now beyond the bridge.

"ALVIN, GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW."

But Alvin couldn't because he wont have time to get out before the car goes off the bridge because of the doors and he couldn't let go of the bus because the driver was still inside.

"DAVE, I NEED YOU TO GET THE DRIVER OUT OF THE BUS."

Dave lookes down the bus to the front seeing that the driver was knocked out from the crash. Dave jumps in running to get bus jerks forward causing Dave to see the water below. He gets the driver out of his seat. He puts him on his shoulder and starts to run out of the bus. Daves jumped off the bus in time before Alvin lets go causing the bus to go off the bridge crashing into the water. Alvin was getting tired of holding the car up. Dave drops the driver by the other riders. He then starts to run towards the car to save Alvin but he was too late. Alvin lets go of the car also causing it to fall to the cold deep water.

"AAALLLLLVVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNNN." Dave crys out watching the car with his son inside fall into the water.

" NOOOO." Brittney also crys out running to Dave.

Moments go by before Brittney starts asking Dave a question that they may never know

"Dave?"

Dave is stiil crying."Yes Brittney."

"Why did he do that?"

"He did that to save us all." Dave cleans his eye as he is still looking down at the water just waiting for something good to happened.

"Now what Dave?"

"I don't know Brittney. I just don't know."

Simon and Theodore comfort Jeanetter and Eleanor since it is still raining. Jeanette starts to cry for the brother she never got to know. Same for Eleanore. They look at Dave and Brittney who are now sitting on the edge as the rain starts to stop and calm down. The cops arrive and started to help the people. Dave doesn't speak of Avlin because then they will ask questions like why ws he in the car. He never wanted to lose a son like this. The cops then drive away leaving the family there to walk into the city 3 miles away. Theodore asked a question Dave also wants an answer to.

"Dave?"

"Yes Theodore."

"Will Alvin be ok?"

Daves looks at Theodore with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

The river was calming down from the rain. The birds were singing in the air. The sound of construction was heard from the bridge that was being fixed from the accident. The water from the cold river covered the body of Alvin Seville. He was laying on a pile of rocks. He opened his eyes to some bears clawing at each other over some fish. He tries to use his mind to carry himself up but couldn't because he was still weak from the fall. He grunts getting up. His legs were bleeding from the car windows shattering. He had some glass in his chest. He then sits in the grass getting it out but he also looks for Daves car. He looks around the area and hears a waterfall. He runs toward the sound and looks over the edge seeing the car laying on its top with the windows shattered. Alvin thinks about what happend. He closes his eyes and sees Dave jumping out of the bus with the driver and the bus falling. Then seeing himself lowering his hand getting tired with the feeling of a jerk from the car and him falling. He hears Dave and Brittney screaming out then nothing. He walks up a steep hill towards the road. He walks towards town with cars speeding by and planes going in every direction.

"Ok this isn't going to work." Alvin yelled to himself as he flew onto a car going towards the city. "If only I had strength to fly myself."

The car ride was about 20 mins. Alvin then arrived to the city where streets were crowded with people on the crosswalks and cars trying to pass each other. Construction was happening on every street. Men and women in the black suits and black skirts were getting out of every taxi going to work from 9-5. Alvin jumps off the van when it stopped at a red light. He jumped onto the sidewalk going in the direction of home. He walks past a bank that was opening its doors. He walks about 3 blocks when he hears sirens going in the direction of the bank he past early.

"Whats going on down there?" Alvin asked himself running toward the sirens.

There were about 5 cop cars infront of the biggest bank in the city. It wasn't the bank he past earlier but he needed to now whats happening. He walks up to a police officer.

"Whats going on?"

The officer looks over noticing that nobodys there.

"Down here. Hello?"

"Oh hello you little talking chipmunk. How may I help you?"

"I want to know whats happening."

"There a robbering going have guns and are holding 4 adults and 3 kids atleast under the age of 9 on the ground."

"Thats not right. Holding a gun to a kids head really makes me mad."

"I know kid. If only there wa..."

"Dont call me kid. I can do things that you wish you could do."

"Ohh really? Like what?" The officer asked looking down seeing that Alvin is gone. "Kid... kid." He looks around. "O well" He goes back to looking at the bank.

Alvin runs between two buildings looking for a way in. Hes been getting stronger since he got off the car so he decides to let his mind to the wrok for him. He closes his eyes and outs his hands out and was thinking of something amazing. The brick wall to the back started to come apart and was making a pile next to him. He drops his hands causing the rest of the bricks that were still in the air to drop and make a loud noise.

"What was that?" Yelled Carl. One of the robbers

"I don't know boss." said Chase

"Well then go check stupid. Tringer, I want you to go with him. Take your guns."

"Yes sir."

Chase and Tringer walked down the hallway were th esound came from. They turned the last corner to see a huge smoke cloud. They brough their guns up and out their finger on the tringer.

"Whos there? Show yourself." Yelled Chase

"We have guns and we will not show mercy."

"Sorry but thats the same with me." Alvin comes out of the smoke cloud with red eyes and swinging his right arm out with bricks fly at them hitting them in the head.

"Ok we get it. Just stop."

"Yea please. Have mercy.

Alvin swings both hands out crabbing the guns with his mind. "Sorry boys. All out of mercy." He then brings his hands back bringing Chase and Tringer with him causing them to get knocked out.

Alvin then walked back to the front of the bank where he saw the same officer he was talking to earlier laying on the sidewalk with blood coming out of his right and left leg. Alvin flys to him.

"Are you ok sir?"

"What are you doing out here kid? You need to go back where its safe."

"Sorry but i can't do that." Alvin told him using his mind to carry him and a car to come and block all the bullets that were coming out of the bank.

"Whats is going on? Whats are you?" He looks at Alvin

"Even I can't answer that. I don't who or what I am. All I know is that I am Alvin Seville and I am saving your life."

Alvin carriers the officer to the other side of the road to safety. He drops him and wraps him in a cloth to stop the bleeding alittle. Alvin looks over to the other officer firing their guns at the bank and thinks to himself for a moment. He gets up and walks away from the officer. He flys into the air and flys toward the bank and shatters the glass scaring the main robber.

"Who are you ?" Aiming his gun at Alvin

"If I were you, I wouldn't aim your gun at me." Alvin says getting closer.

"And why not?" Carl asks cocking his gun.

"Because I can do things that you've only seen in movies."

"Oh really?" Carl fires his gun at Alvin

Alvin stops the bullet. "Yea really." He lowers the bullet to the ground. "Now you have two choices." Alvin said walking around freeing the people without Carl knowing.

"And what are they?"

"1. You can lowering the gun and walk out of this bank and go to jail without any problems or 2. I can force you to do choice 1? Your choice."

"Well Im not going to choose. but I am going to walk out of this bank with 2 million dollars."

"Haha so its choice 2 I see." Alvin lowers Carls gun with his hand and drops it to the ground. He then lifts him up and throws him through a window onto a cop car. "Not walking out of the bank but I like it anyway."

Alvin walks out of the bank toward the cop when a news van speeds up to him. A women jumps out of the van wearing a white dress and runs to the cops.

"Chief. can you tell us what just happened here at the LA Bank?"

"Well I would but I think this chipmunk can tell us what really happened."

"So you can tell us what really happened." A flash came from the distance

"Yea sure I can."

At the Seville house, the kids were sitting on the floor trying to look for something to watch when they came upon the news about the bank.

"Can you tell us the truth?"

"Alvin?" Simon jumps up

"Sure I can. I was walking home when I heard siren coming this way so I decided to check it out. I heard gun shots. I talked to an officer for a while then ran to the side. I knocked out some guys. Their names a Chase and Tringer. They might still be ther."

"Thank you Alvin." The chief said running to get them.

"Then I met with Carl. He held a gun to me and fired it but I stopped it and the..."

"Wait. You stopped a bullet?"

"Yea? Is that hard to believe?"

"Yea it is. Youre a chipmunk."

"I may be a chipmunk but I can also talk so why are you only on the topic of me stopping a bullet? Its amazing that a wild animal can talk.. I have 2 brothers and 3 beautiful sisters at home that can also talk."

"Ok. Umm back to the stopping bull..."

"I also flew that man out the window. Is that also as amazing as me talking."

"Why are you lieing to us uhhhh... whats your name?"

"Alvin and Im not lieing. If I couldn't stop the bullet then how am I still here."

"We need some proof that you can ummm controll stuff with your mind I guess."

"Yes the mind and fine. You people want proof. Here it is." Alvin said as he lifted up the news van.

The people that were around were amazed by what was happened. They all saw the van being lifted up into the air with no strings attached. Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor were also amazed by what Alvin was doing on the news. Brittney was more amazed by what Alvin said about the robbery and how he stopped a bullet. Alvin then lowered the van back to the ground and turned back to the news lady.

"Theres your proof news lady. My mind is powerful yes. Can I controll this power? No I can not. I could only controll it now because they had guns held up to a childs head and I could not see a child get killed today or ever."

"Thank you for your time Alvin." The news crew then left to go talk to some police officers

Alvin was getting tired and he just wanted to go home so he flew into the cold air and headed home. When he got home, he saw that Dave was outside laying in the grass so he guessed he didn't watch the news so he decided to land on the roof. He watched him lay there on his back looking up into the sky. Alvin was suprised that Dave didn't see him but yet he did come from the side. Alvin then decided to play a trick on Dave just to tell him that hes alive so he picked up a chair and gently threw it at the tree next to Dave. He jumped from his spot and looked around to see where that came from. He got scared so he got up to go inside until Alvin picked up a pot and put in Daves face. Dave looked confused until Alvin landed in the front yard.

"Hey Dave."

"Alvin?" Dave turned around shocked and suprised

"Hey. I know what your thinking. How am I sti..."

Dave ran up to Alvin and gave him a hug "O my god Alvin. You are ok. How did you survive the fall off the bridge?"

"Well I don't know Dave. One thing I was in the car falling and then I woke up on some rocks. I really don't know."

"Ok. I don't really care. All I care about right now is that youre alive."

They both walk inside to see the kids running towards Alvin with big smiles on their faces. All they wanted to talk about was the news.

"Alvin. How did you do it?" Simon asked first.

"You know what Simon. I really don't know how. I just didn't it."

"How did it feel?" Jeanette asked next

"Umm it felt like I have a lot of power." Alvin laughed alittle

"Did you kill the two guys?" Brittney asked from a distance

"No I didn't." Alvin said walking closer to her. "But to be honest. I wanted to."

"Why?" Brittney asked with a sad face

"I just had this urge. I had these red eyes and I just wanted to shoot them." Alvin said sitting down to relax

Brittney sat next to him. "You need to controll this Alvin. You dont want to do anything like what you did to me do you?"

"No I dont Brittney. I just need to train more then what I usually do."

"Alvin. You do know that we will help you train right?" Theodore asked sitting next to him.

"Thanks Theo. That means a lot but i dont what you guys to get hurt helping me."

"Thats why we train and learn not to hurt people that we dont want to hurt unless they are holding a gun to your head.

"Thanks everyone but if you don't mind, I want to go to bed and take a long nap."

"Ok. Thats fine. See you later I guess." Brittney said getting up to get a snack.

Later that night. Alvin was in his old bed taking a nap when he woke up to a strange noise in his head. It sounded like a girls voice. It took him awhile to find out who it was until he got it. It was Brittney. Her voice was in his head. He asked himself how could this happen? Is this a dream? He saw the living room light on. he jumped out of bed to see what was going on. He glanced in to see that Brittney, Simon,and Jeanette were watching tv. He still heard her voice. She was asking herself what was going to happen next in the film "Scream" and who was the killer. The next scene happened to have the killer jumping out of the closet. Brittney screamed on the inside meaning Alvin heard her scream causing him to scream on the outside and falling over and covering his ears. Simon and Jeanette looked over.

"Alvin. What are you doing?"

"I CAN HEAR HER SCREAMING!"

"Whos screaming Alvin?" Jeanette was worried

"Brittneys scream."

Simon looked over at Brittney and looked back. "No shes not."

"YES SHE IS. TELL HER TO STOP." Alvin couldn't take it.

"Alvin you need to calm down. Brittney is not screaming.

"What ain't I doing?" Brittney was confused.

"Screaming." Jeanette said

"Yea I was."

Simon and Jeanette both looked at her and at Alvin. "Alvin?"

"What"

"Could you hear her screaming on the inside?"

"Do you think so?" Alvin jumped on the coffee table.

"Yea I do."Simon was also worries. "How could this have happened?"

"Thats Theodores and Eleanors pie from the kitchen."

"What?" Jeanetter asked Brittney

"Alvin was asking what was that nice smell and I was telling him that it was pie."

Alvin looks at Brittney. "I was thinking it though."

"Did I just read your mind?"

"I think so."

"Thats how you heard my scream. You read my mind."

"Ok. Someone tell me how you two are doing this."

"I might have a hint." Simon said getting up walking towards Brittney. "The night Alvin came to visit Brittney at area 32. He gave her some of his life and maybe in the middle of that, he may have given her some of his powers."

"But how?" Alvin asked

"Your power makes you live and not die. You lived from the fall off the bridge because of it."

"Wow." Alvin was shocked

"What a nice person."

"Now what Brittney." Jeanette asked

"Alvin said that Theodore and Eleanor made good pie."

"Ok Brittney. You need to stop that."

"Im sorry oh and its cherry spray."

"STOP." The table started to shake but Brittney stopped.

"O MY GOD. I gave her some of my powers. WHY?"

"Alvin calm down."

"Hey hey hey. Guys calm down. Whats going on?" Dave asked rubbing his eyes

"Alvin gave Brittney some of his powers."

"What?"

'I gave her some of my powers when I saved her life at area 32."

"Ok guys. We have had a long day. We all need to get to bed and just sleep in tomorrow and have a nice day."

"But we have school tomorrow,"

"Simon?"

"Yes Dave."

"Miss a day ok? Go back tuesday."

"Ok Dave. Night."

"And as for you two. Tomorrow. I want you two to figure this whole power thing out ok?"

"Ok Dave." They both said

"Night you 4"

"Night"

"I hate myself."

"O why Alvin. You gave me some of your powers. So what."

"You need to learn what kind of powers I gave to you ok."

"I will tomorrow Alvin. Right now, Im going to bed."

"Fine."

"Alvin." Brittney said grabbing him

"Yea."

"Calm Down."


	4. Chapter 4

"You two ready for this?" Simon asked looking at Alvin and Brittany

"Come on Simon. I want to get this over with." Alvin was starting to sit down when Brittany grabbed him

"Alvin. Don't sit down. We need to do this to learn what powers I have."

"Brittany. Please dont do this. You might not have this power."

"And what if I do..."

"And what if you dont. You falling to your death isn't how you wanna end you life."

Brittany looks over the edge of the building down to the road and closes her eyes. Alvin looks at her with a scared look on his face. Hes worried about her if she really does jump.

"Brittany. Are you ready to do this?" Simon steps closer

"Simon. Shut up." Alvin looks at Brittney. "Brittany, You really dont need to do this.

"Alvin. Stop talking. Im doing this and if i dont have this power then youll catch me right?"

Alvin looks away. "Yes I will catch you."

Brittany walks towards the ledge looking down. Birds are flying in the sky and sirens are heard from the top of the building. Brittany gets nervous about jumping but then thinks about Alvin catching her if she fails which makes her less nervous.

"Ok Brittany. 1...2...3." Simon yells out as she jumps off the ledge.

Simon and Alvin look over the edge seeing Brittany get smaller and smaller.

"Ummm Alvin."

"Yea Simon."

"She isn't flying away from the ground."

"Should I save her?"

"YES ALVIN." Yelled Simon. "GO GO GO."

Alvin ran and jumped off the building doing a dive towards Brittany. She was falling fast. Getting closer and closer to the raod. Alvin could hear her screaming a he was getting closer to her. He stuck out his hand as she did the same.

"Theodore. Eleanor. Do you two know where Alvin, Simon and Brittany are?" Dave asked making lunch

"They went into town for some testing." Eleanor said reading a cook book.

"Testing? What kind of testing?"

Theodore walked in with a poptart. "A flying test Dave."

"Whos the one that flying."

"Brittanys the one who is flying or trying to fly."

"TRYING TO FLY!"

"Dave relax. Alvin is with her so if she can't fly, he will save her before anything bad happens."

"Do you guys think she can fly?" Dave asked sitting down.

"I do." Said Theodore

"Yea. Me too." Eleanor agreed

Jeanette walks in with her hair up. "Wheres Brittney and Alvin?"

"They are testing if Brittany can fly." Eleanor says going into the living room

"Where?"

"I think in the city." Theodore said sitting down next to Dave

"So shes jumping off a building without practicing on a smaller building?"

"Yea. We didn't really think about stopping them." Theoadore said walking towards Eleanor

"Yes Theodore. Thank you for that. But Alvin is with her so they'll be fine." Dave says putting his right hand on his head.

"Im sure that they are fine." Jeanette said looking at Dave.

Alvins hand gets closer and closer to Brittany as she puts out her hand. The road is getting closer. The people walking on the sidewalk notice the two falling as they gasp and cover the eyes of the young ones. Alvin looks into Brittanys eyes as he grabs her and they crash into a car shattering the front window and landing in the front seat. People run away from the car not looking in to see what it was. The two were laying with eyes closed and Alvin was holding Brittney close. Simon runs out of the building running towards the crowd. He jumps onto the hood walking over the glass and jumps into the car to get the two.

"Alvin? Brittany? You two ok?" Simon gets on his kness. "Come on you guys open your eyes or something." He whispered

Alvin opens his eyes looking at Brittany and then at Simon. "Simon what happened?"

"She didn't fly and you guys shattered someones wind shield."

"So Brittany doens't have the flying power down but she does have it."

"You believe that she can fly?" Simon asks giving Alvin a confused face.

"I dont believe, I know."

"You think I can fly?" Brittany asks Alvin getting up with some glass around her still.

"Yes I do." Alvin says walking near her. "I think we should see what other powers you have."

Alvin and Brittany look into each others eyes until Alvin notices something different about where they were standing. He looks around noticing glass hovering around them. Simon pushs a glass piece down but it comes back up. The glass goes up to where the window once was and goes all back together again to where it doesn't even look like it shattered. There was a long pause before someone said something.

"Well we know what power she does have." Simon said laughing alittle

Alvin looks away from Brittany towards Simon. "Yea we do." Alvin said smiling looking at Brittney.

"I think we should go home." Simon said opening the door jumping out

"Brittany lets go home."

Brittany smiled as they left the car. The police arrived 10 minutes later with no real report of what really happened. The 3 of them arrived home around 3pm to Dave watching the news about what happpened earlier.

"Peoples lives have been changed today by the act of some strange things that happened in the city when a strange object crashed down into a car shattering the wind shield. But thats not what have people talking. What had people talking is the act of what happened after the crash. In this video, if you notice, the wind shield fixs itself. Nobody knows how this is possible. They are still asking the question that nobody can answer. Are we not alone in this world?" Announced the news lady.

Dave gets up from his chair, turns the tv off and turns around to see the 3 trying to sneak off into the bedroom where Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore are playing a game of Battle Ship.

"You three need to start talking right now." Dave said with anger in his voice.

"Ok Dave we will talk." Alvin said with a smile. "Where do you want us to begin?"

"I mean it Alvin. What did you guys do?"

Simon jumped onto the counter. "Dave please calm down. We didn't do anything. We were testing out what powers Brittany had and it turns out that she doesn't have the flying one. Thats it."

Dave turns towards Simon. "Ok. Then explain the car wind shield shattering."

"Like I said. She didn't have the flying power. But she did have one power."

"And that is?"

"Can we show you Dave?" Brittany asked with a cute smile

"Fine. Go ahead."

Alvin pushed over the glass lamp. "Ok Britt. Do it."

Dave looks at the lamp as it was still laying on the floor until it was lifted up off into the form it was before. Piece by piece it went until it was fixed and put back on the shelf.

Dave looks at Brittany was a suprised face. "That was amazing Brittney. Is that how you did it in the car?"

" Yea Dave but Alvin helped."

"He did?"

"I did?"

"Yes Alvin you did. When we were looking into each others eyes, you gave me strength to do it."

"Brittany don't flirt with your brother." Dave said moving her by Simon."

"Dave. Im not flirting with Alvin. Im just saying that Alvin was in my mind and he helped me."

"Alvin, maybe if you do that while training, we can get somewhere on what powers she has."

"Wait wait wait. Im not going to be in her mind all day just to help her train. I cant control this mind trick. What if I go farther into her mind and find more then I want to?" Alvin knew what he was talking about.

Simon thought about it more. "Just get into part of her mind. Just the part where the powers are."

Alvin looked at Simon with a strange face. "How do I find that part of the mind?"

"Well all you do is search Alvin." Simon said getting water and walking to the room

Brittany leaves to go to the bedroom. "We can talk later. I need to tell my sisters about today."

Brittany walks through the door seeing Simon helping Theodore clean the beds and Jeanette and Eleanor reading some book. She starts to talk when she hears a voice in her head.

_"If I were you, I wouldn't tell them about today."_

_"And why not?" Brittany answers back with some demand_

_"Do you want them to worry about you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know. Falling to your death. Being saved be the guy whos your brother but who you like more than a brother."_

_"How did you know abo..."_

_"I read your mind when you were talking to Dave about not flirting with me."_

"Alvin?" Brittany asked in her head turning around seeing Alvin standing there

"You don't need to talk about what happened until we can find what you really have."

"So I cant tell them that I fixed a car window."

"Unless you want them to ask you why you went through a car wind shield."

Brittany looks down at her feet and then looks back up at Alvin who started to walk into the room to help Simon and Theodore but Brittany stops him and whispers into his ears.

"What can I tell them? They are going to be asking about today."

Alvin turns around towards Brittany. "Simon will think of something. Trust me. But for now, don't say anything."

"Fine." Brittany says stomping away towards Jeanette.

Brittany walks towards the girls bed climbing the ladder to Jeanettes bed and sits next to her leaning over her shoulder trying to annoy her.

"You going to tell me about today or not?" Jeanette asked still reading

"I want to but I can't". Brittany looks away looking at Alvin.

"Why can't you tell me what happened? Is it bad? What did Alvin do?"

"Alvin didn't do anything." Brittany says softly

"You're falling for him aren't you?" Jeanette looks ups. "Don't fall for him Brittany."

"Why?"

"Well what Leonard Nimoy said in Star Trek as Spock in his dieing words "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.".

"Meaning what Jeanette?"

Jeanette closes the book. "Meaning in this situation that Alvin will soon become a super hero. The city will need him. The needs of the many as in the city people outweigh the needs of the few as in you."

"Explain more please."

"He won't have time for a grilfriend. He will be saving the city from harm."

"But I have the powers too. We can still hang out and go out right?"

Minutes went by before Brittney knew what was going on. Jeanette was looking down and wasn't replying back. She looks around and sees that Simon and Theodore weren't moving and then she looks under the bed to see that Eleanor was fixing her hair. Alvin looks up at Brittney with a confused face.

"Brittany? What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alvin asked walking out of the room towards Dave in the kitchen

"Listen. I don't know how I did this. I was talking to Jeanette and then this happened."

"It might help if I knew what you were thinking about." Alvin looking at the sink as the water wasn't even moving. "Please tell me." Alvin said turning around to face her.

"I was thinking about today and something about Spock." Brittany smiled.

"Spock?"

"Don't asked. Jeanette was talking about him and his dieing words."

"Ohhh The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Yea?"

"What about it?"

"Jeanette said that you would never have time for a girlfriend because of the need of the people outweigh the need of the few as in a girlfriend when you become a super hero."

"Become a super hero? I am a super hero. I saved your life 3 times."  
>"The first time you choked me with wires at Area 32."<p>

Alvin looks at Brittany. "I think you should unfeeze everyone and get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Brittany did what Alvin sadi to do and unfroze everything. Dave went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Well I guess that could work." Jeanette looks up to where Brittney was standing. "Brittany? Where are you?" She looks around

"Sorry. I fell off the bed."

"Ohh ok well I think that we should get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Simon and the other kids agreed as they each went to their own beds getting into the sheets closing the window for the night. Alvin says good night to all of them closing the door going into the living room sitting next Dave who was now watching The Walking Dead. Dave was eating some popcorn when Alvin asked him a question.

"Dave. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Alvin. What is it?"

"Is it wrong to fall for a girl whos your sister but not really blood related?" Alvin asked looking down

"You like Brittany don't you?" Dave turns the tv off.

"Is that wrong?" Alvin was scared for the answer.

"Well you known her for like 4 days now and you choked her when you first met her."

"Dave please. I need to know. Im not proud of what I did when I first saw her."

"Well you need to find that out for yourself Alvin." Dave gets up cleaning up and then going to bed.

"What do I all day while they are at school?"

"Well whatever you want to do that doesn't have to do with powers."

"Ok. Night Dave."

Dave walks down the hallway into his room and closes his door behind him. Alvin turns the tv back on watching some chick flick movie.

_"You know what you need to do, make me a sandwich."_

_"Brittany. You need to get to bed."_

_"Sorry. Im still getting used to this mind thing."_

_"Its ok. Now fall asleep."_

_Brittany was smiling in bed. "Ok. Night Alvin."_

_"Night Brittany."_

The next day. The kids woke up around 8am to get ready for school. Brittany wouldn't wake up so Alvin had to use his powers and flew her out of bed into the bathroom. She woke up to the feeling of toothpaste on her face that Jeanette put on her to wake her up.

"Hey. Why did you do that?"

"Umm well lets see ohhh yea to wake you up for school."

"How did I get here?"

"Umm Alvin." Jeanette said smiling.

"Brittany, Jeanette. Time for breakfest." Dave yelled out.

"Ok. Let me take a shower." Brittany yelled back

The kids were sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast when Brittany came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a pink skirt with a pink jacket and a white shirt with a tie. Alvin looks up at her with big eyes until Simon and Theodore hit him with a piece of toast.

"Close your mouth Alvin." Simon said finishing breakfest

"Shut up Simon."

"Brittany. Do you want to eat now or just wait until lunch?"

"Ill just until lunch."

"Ok then. We will be leaving in 5 minutes. Be ready."

The kids get their bookbags for the rooms and run out to the car where Dave was waiting. Brittany runs by Alvin when he stops her.

"Alvin please. I need to leave."

"I know but I needed to tell you to not use your powers at school."

"Why would I do that Alvin?"

"Brittany. We need to leave now. Come." Dave was yelling from the car where Simon and Eleanor were talking about the science fair next week.

"Coming. Bye Alvin. See you when I get home."

"Ok. Bye."

Its been 2 hours since they have been gone. Alvin didn't have much to do at the house. He sat in the living room watching some tv while lifting up chairs and a lamp. He was watching spongbob when it changed to the news.

"Breaking News LA. We have been told that a huge kind of rock has been spotted in space. Scientis have done the math and it will hit us around 10:30am. Get out of LA as fast as you can" Announced the news lady with fright in her eyes

Alvin looks up at the clock. Its says 10:00. "I know what I have to do." Alvin said to himself running out the door flying towards the city.

Alvin flies over some of the main roads seeing cars and trucks honking at eachother. He then flies over the high school seeing kids running out out of every door and jumping out of all the first floor windows. He would wait for Brittany for help then he remembered that she can't control her powers well enough yet. Alvin goes towards the city leaving his brothers and sisters at the high school.

"What do we do Jeanette?" Brittney yelled out running through the halls.

"The only thing we can do is to go home."

"Well run as fast as we can." Simon added

The kids run through the roads until they get home. They go through the front door hoping to see Alvin but he was no where to be found.

"Alvin... Alvin...ALVIN." Brittany screamed through the house.

"Where is he?" Theodore was getting worried.

"Brittany. Can you get to Alvin by your mind?" Simon asked fast

"Umm I can try." Brittany said closing her eyes and thinking hard about Alvin. "All I see is blue and clouds

"Clouds?" Simon thinks for a moment then looks at the clock. "Its 10:25. The meteor hits LA at 10:30 right?" Looking at Jeanette

'Yes it does."

"What is he doing?" Brittany asks looking out the living room window.

"I think hes stopping the meteor." Eleanor said

"But why didn't he ask for help?"

"Maybe because you can't fly Brittany." Simon said looking at her.

Tears fall out of Brittneys eyes. "Be careful Alvin." Brittany whispered to herself

Alvin flys through the clouds at the speed of a jet. He gets closer to where he can see the stars in space. He enjoys the view until a meteor comes into view. He trys to stop it but it was too late. He didn't have enough strength so it hits him full on causeing him to fall towards earth with the rock behind him. He closes his eyes looking at the meteor as it fades away. Alvin free falls for what felt like an hour to him. He opens his eyes and looks down. He has enough room to do one more thing before it all ends here. He does a dive towards the ground and goes back up again swinging his right hand up towards the meteor hitting it with all his force. The rock explodes like a bomb. The sound wave was so powerful that it travels through the city. It shacks all the cars and shatters window. The kids heard and felt the sound wave. The windows shatter causing the kids to fly towards the ground. Brittany gets up and runs towards the window looking into the sky seeing what looked like a mushroom bomb. They run outside into the front lawn. Simon cleans his glass just to make sure that it wasn't just dirt. Theodore covers his face with his hands and starts to cry. Eleanor comforts him by putting her arms around him. Dave pulls into the drive way and gets out running towards them.

"Wheres Alvin Simon?"

Simon looks up at Dave then points at the explosion. "There Dave."

Dave turns around looking at the sky with tears. "Oh god no."

Minutes went by before Daves cell phone rings. He picks it seeing that its and answers.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Are you missing a child?"

"Yea I am. Do you have Alvin?"

"Indeed I do sir."

"How did he get there?" Dave asked with a smile

"Well I guess that after the explosion, he flew into our training yard leaving a huge dirt hole from impact."

"Ohh my god thank you. Is that all?"

"I wish it was Dave but we seem to have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Dave asked looking at the kids who are looking at him.

"Its seems that after the explosion, a piece of the meteor came with Alvin which has a strange message."

"Whats so bad about that ?"

"Alvin knows what it says."

"What? My kid Alvin can read the message from this rock."

"Yes sir. But I don't want you guys to worry about this so I am giving your family a free 2 week trip to Hawaii. You know just to rest from all of this."

"Well thank you for this . That would be great to have. When can we come and get Alvin."

"Oh He said that he will just fly back but he will need to rest before you guys leave. The impact caused him to go weak in the head."

"Ok. Thanks again for the trip ."

"Ohh you are welcome. Good-Bye."

"Bye."

Dave looks down at the kids again as Brittany asked him a question.

"Dave. What trip are we going on?"

"Hawaii Brittany."

"Why?"

"Just to rest from all of this."

"Oh ok."

"Umm Dave. Wheres Alvin?"

"Well Simon. He landed in Area 32. Well more crashing then landing."

"So hes alive."

"Yes Simon he is."

"Oh Alvin. Slipping past death once more. Thats my brother. So when do we leave for hawaii?"

"Tomorrow." Daves says looking into the sky


	5. Short Note

**Short Note**

Im sorry I spelled Brittany wrong. My laptop would change it when I pressed save and I didn't notice until like last week. Im a slow kind of person. Im so sorry. Ch.5 will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Laying in a bed with dirt on his body and grass in his mouth from the impacted caused Alvin Sevilles mind to go even weaker then when he fell off the bridge. His mind has been going weaker and then stronger ever since he gave Brittany his powers. Alvin opens his eyes to seeing and at the end of the bed. was holding a clipboard. Alvin gets up leaning on the pillow when walked near him sitting down next to the bed with some water.

"Alvin...Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Alvin asks rubbing his head.

walks on the other side near Alvin. "You saved LA from the meteor."

"All I remember is hitting a rock and then blacking out."

"Alvin. You saved a lot of people today. For that reason, I am going to give you and your whole family a 2 week free trip to Hawaii.

Alvin looks up. "Hawaii?"He says rubbing his head.

"Well yes. Is that a problem?"

"No."

walks out of the room and runs back 5 minutes later.

". Its here. The rock is fine."

Alvin looks at and back at . "What rock?"

"Just a piece from the meteor. Its all good."

walks closer. "Well its not all good. We washed it alittle and there seems to be a message."

walker near Froy and whispers into his ear."What kind of message?"

"Maybe if you two come with me. We can see together.

follows down the small hallway as Alvin jumps out of bed onto the cold floor walking near the main room. He walks through double doors past the glass case where he stand for 3 years. One side was still missing from the fork lift. Alvin looks down at his feet thinking about how that all happened while still walking behing going down some steel stairs leading to a platform where the rock was.

"I see you guys haven't cleaned things up since the last time I've been here."

Mr. Froy looks back at Alvin typing in the passwork to the computers. "We haven't had time to clean up." Mr. Froy presses the enter button causeing the computer to make a loud beep with a blue screen to come up.

"Alvin. Can you read whats on the rock?" Asked Mr. Cooper walking around it.

"Umm sure I guess." Alvin said jumping onto the platform. He studies it for a few minutes. His eyes get big with his hand coming up to his mouth.

Cooper walks up to Alvin getting on one knee. "What does it say Alvin? Please tell us."

"Its says "You will all die soon. Watching you from the skys. You don't deserve to live. Welcome to the end."

Alvin steps back from the rock and turns around looking up at Cooper.

", I want you to call Dave and tell him that Im flying home and that I need to rest before we leave." Alvin says jumping to the ground. "Hawaii should be fun. Hanging out with Brittany. Training her some more on her powers."

"Ok Alvin. You just go home and I will call Dave. Be careful not passing out while flying." said leaving to go to the desk by

Alvin runs out of Area 32 and out of the building into the streets. He looks into the direction of his home,closes his eyes and jumps into the blue sky.

"Oh Alvin. Slipping past death once more. Thats my brother. So when do we leave for hawaii?"

"Tomorrow." Daves says looking into the sky.

Minutes go by when the kids go back into the house. Dave stays outside waiting for Alvin to arrive so he can rest before tomorrow. He looks at the blue sky when he sees a bright light coming towards him until he notices that hes laying in the bushes with a smoke cloud with a small figure standing in it.

"Dave. I am so sorry. Im still not used to landing on my feet." Alvin finishes with a cough.

"Alvin. Its ok." Dave says getting out of the bushes. "I got a call for . You need to rest Alvin. We leave ready for a long plane ride."

"Dave. Please just relax. 2 weeks in Hawaii. Kids out on the beach and you in the room watching your drama." Alvins said with a yawn going into the house

Alvin walks through the front door seeing Brittany and Jeanette jumping up and down on the coffee table, Simon reading a science book and Theodore and Eleanor watching a movie. He walk through the living room without anyone seeing him and goes to the bedroom to rest. He climbs up to his bed and gets under the covers and falls into a deep sleep. Brittany walks into the room toward the bed and climbs up to Alvin. She looks at him for what felt like 5 minutes before whispering something into his ears.

"Thank you Alvin. Thank you for what all you did today." She says before kissing his cheek.

Brittany then gets up trying not to wake Alvin and jumps to the ground going to her own bed for the night. They needed the rest for tomorrow they all leave for Hawaii for 2 weeks. Alvin opens his eyes slowly turning his head to Brittanys bed without making a sound .

"You're welcome Brittany. Good night." Alvin whispers before closing his eyes for the night

Morning comes with the sun shining through the windows onto the kids beds causing them to wake up rubbing their eyes. Simon gets out of bed first followed by Jeanette going to the bathroom. Dave is in the kitchen making eggs and toast. Theodore and Eleanor can smell the goodness of the fried eggs and the jelly on the toast. Alvin opens his eyes slowly at the ceiling with some music playing arcoss the room. He gets up looking over to the door seeing Brittany sing We are young by F.U.N.

**Give my a second I**

**Im trying to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sun glasses asking bout a scar, and**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you're trying to forget**

Birttany was getting into it when Alvin slowly walks behind her touching her sides making her jump into the air and falling to the ground. She gets up to her feet turning around towards Alvin with a mad look on her face.

"What was that for? You're just lucky I didn't punch you into the wall."

"Like you would do that Brittany." Alvin says walking in a circle around her.

"And why not?" Brittany asks following him.

"You haven't trained since yesturday. You don't know what power you have."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't try."

Alvin stops in his path and looks at her and smiles. "Good point. Im want some breakfest. Do you want something before we leave?"

"Just a shower. Now please move out of my way. I feel like trash."

Alvin starts to laugh. "Fine. I think we leave around 10."

Brittany walks into the hallway looking at the clock. "Its 8:40 now. I have time."

"Ok. Have fun getting cleaned up." Alvin yells to her going into the kitchen

Alvin jumps onto the table seeing Simon and Jeanette talk about the plane trip and what they are going to be doing. Theodore was helping Dave make the eggs while Eleanor was pouring the milk and orange juice. Jeanette stops talking to Simon and turns her head to Alvin.

"Wheres Brittany?"

"Shes in the shower getting cleaned up before the trip of course."

Dave turns around to put the pan of eggs on the table. "We leave as soon as we are finished eating ok Alvin so go get a shower once Brittany is done and than pack."

"Ok Dave. I'll go as fast as I can." Alvin said jumping off the table running down the hallway.

Alvin knocks on the bathroom door yelling at Brittany to hurry up but no answer so he had to do something else. He gets into her mind

_"Brittany, Please hurry up. We leave as soon as we are done eating."_

_"Alvin really? Talking to me through my mind while Im in the shower."_

_"Well you didn't answer me when I was yelling through the door."_

_"Im done. Hold on."_

_"Ok. I smell like rock"_

The bathroom door opens to a chipmunk in a small towel with wet fur shaking around. Alvin couldn't keeps his eyes off of her. Brittany looks up at Alvin with his mouth open and big eyes.

Brittany slaps Alvin with all her force. "Alvin. Stop staring please and get into the shower."

Alvin was on the floor rubbing his face. "Ok ok fine. Geez that was uncalled for."

"Oh it was so called for."

"And why is that?"

"You were creeping me out." Brittany says closing the bedroom door.

Alvin gets down with the shower and gets dressed. The family eats breakfest within 10 minutes and goes out the front door locking it behind them. Daves drives to the airport with the kids in the backseat talking about what they are going to do in Hawaii. They pull up to the main entrance and their bags out of the trunk with only 30 minutes left before the plane leaves them behind. The run through the airport at high speed without stopping until they reached the gate. Dave got the tickets out of his pocket and gave them to the front desk. They walk down the tunnel into the plane. They look for their seats with their bags in each hand and paw. When they found their seats, they learn that Eleanor sits with Theodore, Jeanette sits with Simon and Brittany sits with Alvin. Dave was thinking about switching out Brittany with Simon but then he thought that Alvin could teach her about controlling her power. Dave sat infront of the kids, having his row all to him self.

Dave turns around facing the kids. "I hope you guys can sit with eachother for 5 hours. Alvin please don't use your powers for anything." He than faces Brittany. "Same for you Brittany."

Alvin jumps to his feet. " down please. We won't use our powers."

Brittany joins in. "Alvins right Dave. We have no reason for the use of the powers."

"Unless something goes wrong with the planes engine."

Dave didn't get a chance to reply back to Alvin for the pilot began to speak.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to take flight. Please turn off your phones and put up your trays and put on your seatbelts."

Dave turns around back into his seat and put on his seatbelt and turns off his cell phone. Alvin and the kids did the same as the engines start and the plane is pushed away from the airport and starts to go down the runway. The plane comes to the end of the runway as it jerks up into the air. Brittany had the window seat with Alvin to her right watching some tv on the small screen. She looks out the window seeing all white clouds and blue water. It looked so beautiful from the plane. Seeing all the big boats and the birds flying in every direction. Brittany never like heights ever since she tried to fly so she closes her eyes and tries not to think about it. She can hear talking 2 rows away. It was Eleanor and Theodore talking more about what they are going to be doing for the next 2 weeks.

"So Eleanor. What are you going to be doing in Hawaii?" Theodore asked looking out the window.

"I don't know yet. I might go to the beach and maybe get a tan. I think we should go on a hike."

"A hike? I love to hike." Thaodore climbs over the seat infront of him to talk to Simon. "Simon...Simon."

"What Theodore? Im trying to rest here."

"I was going to ask you if you think that it would be fun to go hiking."

"Hiking?" Simon thinks for awhile then turns to Jeanette. "What do you think about that idea."

Jeanette looks at Simon while cleaning her glasses. "I think its a great idea. Walking a nice trail. Listening to the birds singing. I just love nature."

Simon takes off his seatbelt, jumps out of his seat and walks to Daves seat. He walks by Alvins and Brittanys seat looking over seeing Alvin useing his powers to float in the air with his eyes closed and Brittany had a small smile on her face looking at him. Simon stares at him for a moment until he walks to Daves seat. He had headphones in his ears and a book covering his face snoring on max. Simon jumps onto the seat next to Dave and than jumps onto his lap.

"Dave...Dave can you wake up?" Simon waits for a few minutes until he goes back to his seat to take a nap.

Brittany was looking at Alvin as he lowers himself back into his seat with his arms behind his head. She wanted to talk to him but didn't know how to start until she thought about her outfit that she was going to wear to the beach

"So Alvin. Do you wanna know what Im going to wear to the beach?"

Alvin looks at her until he answers. "Ummm... sure I guess."

Brittney turns towards him and crosses her legs. "Well Im going to wear a pink bikini top and a pink skirt. Its also made out of flowers." She ends with a smile.

"Thats sounds kinda nice to wear" Alvin says looking at her.

"Oh yea. I love to wear it. Its amazing to wear."

"Well I can't wait to see you wear it."

Brittany giggles alittle with a smile. "Well thanks Alvin. I might look cute."

"Nice. Well if you don't mind, I want to take a nap. We have 5 hours in this plane so if you don't mind."

"Oh don't mind me. Go ahead and sleep. I might sleep too." Brittany says with a yawn.

"Ok. I'll see you in 5 hours." Alvin says closing his eyes.

Brittany watches the tv with headphones for an hour until she had to use the bathroom. She jumps onto the floor and walks to the back of the plane seeing that the bathroom was in use. She waited and waited on the counter looking around the plane until she sees two guys looking at her from across the plane. One was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and the other one was wearing a green strip shirt with blue jeans. She notices that the bathroom door was opening slowly with a small man walking out wipping his hands with a towel. Brittany runs inside closing and locking the door behind her. She uses the bathroom and almost opens the door when she hears a thump and what sounded like a person hitting a wall and falling onto the floor. Brittany opens the door to Alvin standing on the man in the black suit and the guy who was wearing the green strip shirt was laying on his back by the back row.

"Alvin. What did you do?" Brittany jumps on the man yelling at him.

"Birttany, please calm down. Its not what it looks like."

"Oh really. Ok than Alvin. Tell me what it looks like."

"These guys are stalking you. I woke up when you got up and I saw them give you a weird look." Alvin says kicking them in the face.

"Wir haben nicht die Absicht, ihr zu schaden" The man in the suit yells out in german.

"What did you just say to me?" Alvin yells picking him up.

"He said we do not intend to harm her." Said the man in the green shirt.

"Who are you guys?" Brittany asks helping the men up

"Wir wurden von Mr. Cooper engagiert"

"Ok 1 Who are you guys and 2 What did he say?"

"My name is Carl and his name is Eric." Carl says getting on one knee to tie his shoe.

"Ok Carl. What did Eric say?"

"He said that we were hired by ."

Brittany climbs back onto the counter. Looks around the plane and back to Carl. "What do you mean hired you guys?"

"He hired us to watch you and your family."

Alvin looks at Eric and than Carl. "Watch my family? Whats the real reason?" Alvin asked putting a fist to Carls face. "Tell me or I will punch you through that window."

"Ok ok calm down. We were hired just to watch you and Brittany. Just to make sure that nothing happens."

Eric gets up rubbing his eyes. "And thats all we can tell you ." Eric says pulling out a small object with a flash at the top.

"Is this like something from Men in Black." Alvin asks with a smile.

"Oh Alvin. Thats for my to know and for you to find out." Eric says pushing a button with a big flash of blue going into Alvins and Brittanys eyes.

Hours go by before Alvin and Brittany wake up is their seats with Dave looking at them. Simon and Jeanette were on top of the seats looking down at them while Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping.

"Are you guys ok?" Daves asks getting on his knees.

"Yea really. You two were out for almost the whole plane ride. It looked like you guys were dead." Simon said slidding down the seat landing next to Alvin.

"What do you mean? I got up to use the bathroom like 20 minutes ago." Brittany announced getting up.

Dave gets closer to Brittany. "No Brittany you didn't. I saw you go to the bathroom like 2 hours ago."

Alvin gets up and walks closer to Dave. "So what you're saying is that we looked "dead" and were out for 2 hours even though Brittany said that she used the bathroom 20 minutes ago."

"There were two guys that we talked to when I used the bathroom. They were german but could speak english very well. Their seat are over there."Brittany said pointing over to the seats.

Dave looks over to where she was pointing and saw nothing. "Brittany. What are you talking about? There are no guys over there."

"Their names were Carl and Eric. They were hired by...by..." Brittany couldn't remember anything

Alvin tries to help out. "They were hired to do a job?"

"What job Alvin?" Simon asked

Alvin rubs his head. "Holy crap. I can't remember

Brittany looks over at Alvin as he did the same. "Alvin?"

"Yea Brittany?"

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know."

Hours go by with Alvin and Brittany still thinking about what happened. Alvin looks around the plane looking for Carl and Eric. He remembers what they look like but couldn't remember who hired them or what the job was. Brittany get tired of thinking about earlier so she decides to rest and looks out the window. She sees the clouds like it was one peice until they seperate into million peices with the view of Hawaii down below. Boats speeding around the island like they own it. Birds flying around the streets and cars speeding around every corner. The kids get into their seats and buckle up as the plane starts to jerk up and down until it touchs ground at the airport. It bounces and the wheels slid as the brakes are being used. The plane finally stops and the side doors open to the outside with stairs that lead to a long tunnel. Dave and the kids walk down the stairs one by one stepping off walking down the tunnel that leads inside the airport. Doors slid open to a crowded room with a tour guide walking up to the family wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

"Aloha. My name is Jon. I am here to take you and your family to your hotel. Is your name Dave Seville?" Jon asks pointing at Dave with a nervous tone.

"Yes it is. How are we getting to the hotel? Taxi?"

"No Dave. Mr. Cooper whats you and your family to travel in style."

"Style. Meaning what Jon?"

Alvin looks ups at Dave. "Dave. We are going to ride in a limo."

Jon looks down. "How did he know."

"What all did Mr. Cooper tell you about our family?" Dave asks picking up the bags

"Just that I need to take care of you guys for the 2 week that you are here."

"Thats it?"

"Umm Yes sir. Can we go now?"

"Yes. Come on guys. Lets go to the hotel and maybe the beach."

The kids smile as they run to the limo. The limo was long and black with a man standing next to the door holding it open wearing a black hat.

"May I take your bags sir? I'll put them in the back." The driver asked taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Well sure. Thanks. So do you know what kind of hotel we are staying out?" Dave asks getting into the limo.

"I was told to take you guys to the biggest 5 star hotel in Hawaii."

"A 5 star hotel?" Daves aks with big eyes.

"Mr. Seville. Don't worry." Jon comes running up from the from of the limo. "Mr. Cooper paid for everything. You can have room services 10 times in one day and it won't cost a nickle from you. He wants you guys to rest these 2 weeks."

Dave gets into the limo and shuts the door. "Remind me to thank Cooper when we get back."

Simon looks up from his book. "I guess i'll be the only one since everyone else will forget." He says laughing.

The driver starts the limo and drives onto the main road. Traffic was fast so they weren't on the road for long before they arrived at the hotel.

"Welcome to the luxurious Kahala Hotel & Resort." The driver yells back to the kids pulling into the drive way and stops by the front door.

Dave gets out of the limoand walks to the back to get the bags. "Come on guys. Get out and get your bags."

"Fine. Ill get mine." Alvin says lifting his bag out of the back with his mind traveling it into the limo.

"Alvin. Not here please." Dave said slamming the trunk

"Why not Dave?"

"Look around Alvin. We aren't at home. This is Hawaii. People here will go crazy if they saw you do that?"

"Ok fine. I won't do it again. We are here to relax and thats what Im going to do."

Brittany and the others jump out of the limo as Dave and Alvin walk towards the hotel opening the doors waiting on them to hurry up. They all walk down the middle of the lobby towards the front dest where a lady was waiting for them with her hands at her sides and a big smile on her face. She was wearing a black coat with a white shirt and a red tie and a black skirt. Dave leave the kid behind at the fountain as he walks uo to her with his bags in his right hand.

"Hello sir. How may I help you today?" She said with a bigger smile

"Ok. Well one thing first." Dave said setting his bag down

"Ok."

"Stop smiling. Its freaking me out alittle."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need to be checked in?"

"Umm yes I do." Dave said getting his wallet out

"Your name sir."

"Dave Seville."

The lady looks down at her computer scrolling down the screen. "Dave Seville...seville...seville...There you are. Dave Seville. Seven people staying." She stares at the screen alittle bit longer until she looks up again. "It seems that you already payed. A man named Cooper called in saying that you and your family would be coming for 2 weeks. You guys get the Presidential Suite."

Dave stands at the front dest for awhile as the kids sit by the fountain with Brittany and Alvin staring into the water with each others reflection staring at the other. Brittany puts her finger into the water going in a circle as the reflections start to go away.

"Alvin. Stop staring at me."

"You stared at me first Brittany. I should tell you to stop."

"You had something on your face."

"What did I have on my face."

"Hold on ill get it." Brittany reachs over smacking Alvin on the cheek. "Got it."

"Haha very funny."

"Thank you. I try." Brittany says jumping off walking over to Jeanette and Eleanor.

Alvin gets up about to walk towards Simon and Theodore when he sees a figures at the corner of his left eye. It looked like two chipmunks turning the corner. He looks over seeing that the kids were all together. no one was missing. He jumps and runs towards the corner. The hallway was crowded. He lost the figures until he sees them again going into a room. Alvin follows them in.

"Simon."

"Yea."

"Wheres Alvin?"

"I thought he was with you."

"We were talking over by the fountain." Brittany says pointing over to the water falling

Simon whispers to himself. "Where are you Alvin?"

Alvin opens the door into a black room. The lights were off but he knew that whatever he saw was in here with him. The door closes fast behind him making a bang sound causing him to jump. Alvin hears a something that sounded like chairs hitting each other. He hears voices that sound like a male and a female.

"We can't tell him about us." Said the male

"And why can't we tell him. He looks so grown up now." said the female with a whin

"I said no."

The lights turn on causing a glare in his eyes. He covers them for a second until he got used to it. He lowers his hand when he sees the couple infront of him. They were chipmunks. The male was wearing a suit while the female was wearing a skirt with a blue cloat.

"Hello Alvin. How are you?" The male said

"Who are you people?"

"We are..."

"I said no. We can't tell him."

"Tell me what? Whatever it is, I need to know."

The male walks towards Alvin with a metal poll in his right hand. "Sorry kid. We can't tell you. For your protection." He said hitting Alvin in the head causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Why did you do that?" The female asked yelling at the top of her lungs.

"If we told him. he would tell the others. Now please help me lift him."

"Where are we taking him?"

"His room."


	7. Chapter 6

Laying on his back with his head at the end of the couch, Dave enters the room with the kids laughing about their plans for the next two weeks. Dave walks past the couch noticing Alvin past out. He gets on his knees while the kids stop in their steps looking over at the two with confusion on their faces. Brittany runs towards Alvin and Dave. She climbs the couch and walks slowly towards Alvin whos eyes were still closed.

"Umm Dave."

"Yes Brittany." Daves says still looking at Alvin

"How did Alvin get up the room before us and why does he look dead? Brittany asked lifting Alvin and talking him to his bed.

"Im wondering the same thing Brittany." Dave said walking into his room.

The other four still stand by the door confused by what was going on. Simon and Jeanette slowly walked into the living room toward the couch and turned on the tv to spongebob. Theodore and Eleanor left the room. Jeanette and Simon remain silent until Jeanette starts talking.

"Simon, Can I ask you something."

Simon turns his head facing her. "Sure."

"Why werent you watching Alvin?" Jeanette asks facing the floor.

"Brittany was with him. She left him to come talk to you and Eleanor and I saw that he was still at the fountain so I just thought that he would stay there."

"Really? You just thought that he would stay in one spot. Its Alvin."

Simon gets closer to her. "Will you please just calm down?"

Jeanette looks up at him. "Simon. Hes laying in there knocked out. What do you think happened to him?"

"Umm being himself and doing stupid stuff." Simon says with a smile.

"How did he get up here before us?" Jeanette asks crossing her arms

"Maybe he flew up here and couldn't land and hit a wall."

"Do you see a hole in the wall?"

"Just calm down. We'll find out when he wakes up. Brittany is taking care of him."

Jeanette turns back to the tv. "Fine."

Brittany sits beside Alvin on the bed looking at his blank face. Eyes closed with his mouth opened alittle bit. She rubs his head untill she feels a bump. Moving the fur away from the area, she sees the bump all red and sees some blood coming out. Brittany looks around the room. Looking at the blue and green walls and the flat screen tv with a dvd player and a xbox 360. Two windows with the blinds half way open and vents open blowing cold air. She looks back down at Alvin.

"Alvin. What happened to you?" Brittany asked crying alittle.

Dave walks into the room and sits on the other side of the bed. "Do you know what happened?

"Well it seems that he was hit on the head with something hard."

Dave looks ups at Brittany. "Can you like see what he see earlier?"

"I can try but I dont know if I'll get much."

Simon and Jeanette walk into the room after over hearing the talk."Come on Brittany. Please just try." Simon said getting on his knees

Brittany puts her hands on Alvins head and closes her eyes. It takes awhile until she gets to the right memory. Shes explains everything that she sees.

"I see the lobby and the fountain. Hes looking over at us and Simon, you are looking back at him. He starts to look around and stops. He sees small figures walking down the hallway. Looks back at us and looks back at the figures. He jumps off the fountain and runs towards the hall. The figures look like little chipmunks but we were all in the lobby. They go into a room. Alvin follows them in. Its dark. He hears chairs. The figures are speaking. The light are turned on causing Alvin to cover his eyes. He sees the figures." Brittany stops in shock.

Simon starts to speak. "Brittany. What do you see? Please tell us."

Brittany continues. "Well they are chipmunks. Ones wearing a suit and the other is wearing a skirt with a blue coat. They are saying something and then the guy hits Alvin. Thats it."

The group sits in shock. There is a talking chipmunk couple here in this hotel and they dont know what to do. Alvin remains laying on the bed with blood still coming out of his bump.

"Wheres Theodore and Eleanor?" Dave asks leaving the room going into the kitchen to get water.

"They went down to the pool. Why?" Simon asks still sitting on the bed.

"Nobody tell them about know how they are. They worry to much and this is not going to ruin their trip. Agreed?" Dave said coming back in.

"Agreed." Said the 3 kids.

"But Dave. They'll find out sooner or later. We kids share this room. They will be wondering whats wrong with Alvin and why he has a bump on his head."

"They saw him when they walked in. They will never know about the bump. Alvin will wear a hat until he heals."

"What about him not waking up?" Simon asks standing up.

"Simon. Don't speak anymore about this. We'll just go along with it."

"Fine."

Moments go by before Alvin makes a sound. He groans and moves around alittle until his eyes open. He sees that Dave and Brittany were looking at him while Simon and Jeanette were at the end of the bed sitting down. Alvin opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Brittany gets closer. "Alvin. Are you ok?"

Alvin gets a word out. "Yea." He rubs his head feeling the bump causing his eyes to get big. "What happened?"

"Alvin. I checked your memory and it seems that you met other chipmunks. I don't know who they are though." Shes says playing with her fingers

"Ohhh. They looked like people that I know but I don't know where.

"Maybe you just think that you know them but you really don't. Just get some rest. Dave says getting up to go watch some tv knowing that Alvin is ok.

The hotel door opens up to Theodore and Eleanor who were covered up with their towels. They see Dave sitting on the couch watching tv so they walk to their room where they see Brittany, Simon and Jeanette surrounding Alvin on the bed.

"Whats going on you guys?" Theodore asks walking closer to the bed.

Jeanette jumps up and turns around. "Ummmm...well... what you see here is nothing big or important.

"Simon?" Theodore walks slowly climbing up the bed. "Whats going on?"

"Ummm How about Jeanette and I take you and Eleanor out and get some ice cream or something." Simon says jumping off the bed followed by Jeanette.

"Good idea Simon. Lets go. This should be fun."

The four kids walk out of the room and out the hotel door leaving Brittany and Alvin alone. Alvin open his eyes to see Brittany still there. He opens his mouth trying to say something else until Brittany puts her hand over it.

"You don't have to say anything Alvin. You're having a wild day so far. Just rest." She says finishing it out with a smile.

Alvin smiles back but ends up saying something that will change the trip forever. "Brittany, you need to listen to me. Im about to tell you something that you can not tell anyone else. Not even Simon and Theodore can know."

"What is it Alvin?"

"While in the room downstairs. The couple that I saw. They were..." Dave yells from the other room causing the two to run.

"I got hit in the head with this rock. Theres a note on it." Daves says picking it up.

"Who would throw a rock with a note into our room." Brittany asked looking at it.

"Someone who doesn't want anyone else to know about." Alvin said sitting down. "Whats does the note say Dave?"

Dave looks over it. "We have been watching you Alvin and your family. We want to meet you and you alone." Dave sets the letter down. "Who could this be?"

Alvin looks out the window. "I might have an idea."

Later that night, Alvin sits on the back porch of the hotel room. Looking into the ocean thinking things over. He looks down at the town seeing cars go by and late night walks going home. Alvin closes his eyes and trys to dream about something good but ends with a sound coming from the sliding doors. He opens his eyes to a chipette in her pink pajamas opening it, walks out and the doors close by Brittanys mind. She walks up to Alvin and jumps on the chair next to him with a table between them. She sits down and looks up at the stars until Alvin starts to talk.

"Why are you out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Alvin." She says looking over at him

Alvin looks at her. "I came out here to think about stuff."

"Good idea. Tonight does seem like a good night to come out here and just think." Bittany says laughing alittle.

"What do you want Birttany?"

"Earlier today you said you knew the couple from the lobby." She says jumping over into Alvins chair.

"Yea. What about it?"

"Who are they Alvin?"

"They people who gave me the powers that we have today."

Brittany becomes shocked. "That couple gave you these powers?"

"Yes. They gave me them."

"But who are they?" She sits down.

"They are..." Alvin was about to say but was stopped by a two figures that dropped down like Batman.

"Yea Alvin. Tell her who we really are. Its not like Carl or Eric are watching you guys or something."

"What does that have to do with anything? They were hired by . I remember that now."

The guy looks into Alvins eyes. "Do you really believe that they were hired to watch you and your family?"

"Kinda."

"Well don't believe them sweetie." The woman said coming out of the corner.

Brittany jumps up. "Alvin. Who are they?"

"Brittany. I want you to meet my parents." Alvin says with a smile turning back to them.

Brittany stands in shock for awhile untill she can speak again. "Your...parents?"

"Yea. My moms name is Vinny and my dads name is..."

"Don't tell her my name Alvin. People are after us. They dont know your mother but they know me for sure and if my name gets out, bad things will happen. Just call me Tim.

Brittany walks closer to Tim. "What kind of bad things?"

"I gave Alvin those powers. If they know where I am, they can hurt or even kill me and Alvin."

"So you're telling me that Carl and Eric are here to kill me and you?" Alvin says jumping up.

"Thats what Im saying son."

"What about Brittany?"

"What about her Alvin? She doesn't have the powers. Shes safe."

Alvin looks at Brittany and back at his dad. "She has some of my powers."

Alvins dad gets angry. "How did this happen? Never give away your powers."

"Well I had two choices." Alvin says walking closer to his dad.

"And they were?"

"Saving her or letting her die. I picked the first one."

Tim slaps Alvin. "Don't you know that the powers that you have left will turn you into somebody youre not."

"Somebody Im not? Meaning that I will mostly lose control and the powers will take over?" Alvin looks down covering his cheek.

"Unless you can control them yourself which we all know you can't."

Alvin looks up with red eyes. "Don't ever slap me again." He says giving his dad a super push into the wall."

"I always knew that giving you the powers was a huge mistake. I should've given them to Simon. At least he would know what not do with them." Tim said climbing out of the wall and jumping off the porch.

Vinny walks up to Alvin with a tear in her eye. "Alvin. You know he doesn't mean that right?"

Alvin calms down and falls to his knees. "Yes he does. Every word of it. It was a mistake. Simon would be better with these powers."

"Simon is too nice. You can do better. Just control your anger." Vinny says jumping off the porch

Brittany stands in shock by what just happened. Alvin giving his own dad a strong push into the wall causing a hole and his dad telling him that giving him the powers was a mistake and that Simon would've been better. Alvin remains on his knees untill Brittany comes over and tries to comfort him.

"Alvin? Are you ok?" Brittany asks softly getting on her knees.

Alvin looks at her. "After what just happened. I might as well give all my powers to you. I might just do that."

Brittany gets up fast. "Alvin? What are you talking about?

"Brittany please calm down. You seem like someone I can trust."

"Alvin no. I met you like last week. Im not taking everything away from you that is keeping you alive.

Alvin gets up. "If I gave you everything. I would be a normal to have a normal life."

"Listen Alvin. Its late. Im tired. Youre tired. I want you to think about what you just said." Brittany leaves closing the door behind her.

The next day. Alvin was found asleep on the couch with the tv on. The back door was locked and the curtain was covering them. He jumps off the couch and runs over and slids the curtains aside to look outside. He sees a hole in the wall and closes the curtains back falls backwards. His eyes get big.

"Its wasn't a dream. It all happened. I talked to my parents and Brittany told me to..."

"What did Brittany tell you?" Jeanette asked jumping out of the corner.

"Why do you guys never let me finish a sentence? Its really annoying." Alvin said getting up and walking back to the couch.

Jeanette laughs alittle. "Calm down Alvin. Didn't mean to make you mad. But get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving. Where are we going?" Alvin asks

She turns around. "Hiking. Theodores idea." She walks away going into the bedroom.

Alvin follows her into the room to see that Brittany was still asleep. Eleanor was jumping on her bed along with Theodore. Simon was sitting by the window looking into the ocean. Alvin flys onto Brittanys bed and lands next to her. He lays on his right looking at her. He looks at her neck seeing the scars from the wires from when they first met. He feels them. Still deep but better. Alvin runs his hands through her hair and feels her free hand. Holding them tight he talks to her knowing that she wont remember anything.

"Hey Brittany. I was up all night thinking about what I said about being a normal chipmunk and having a normal life if I gave you the rest of my powers. I've been thinking long and hard about this and I came up with an answer. I don't want give up everything that makes me me. I don't want to be normal without you." Alvin finishes with a light kiss on her cheek.

Jeanette was standing behind him. "Alvin... That was sweet. Even coming from you."

"Yea I know. She wont remember any of it." Alvin said getting up.

"Well then why didn't you wait until she woke up?"

"I couldn't wait that long to tell her." He says jumping down followed by Jeanette.

"There is one thing that I dont understand."

"Whats that?" Alvin asked getting into his own bed to rest alittle.

"What do you mean by being normal and giving the rest of your powers to Brittany?"

"Its was just something that we talked about last night."

"Ohh ok well dont fall asleep. We'll be leaving soon.

"Yea yea." He says closing his eyes.

Alvin woke up to a figure jumping on his bed. It was Brittany wearing a blue shirt and shorts with hiking shoes on. She flew around the room yelling at Alvin to get up.

"ALVIN. GET UP. WE ARE GOING HIKING." She yells landing by his head

"You must be crazy. Im not going"

Brittany picks him up with one hand. "Yes you are Alvin."

"I will if you put me down."

"Fine." She lowers her paw but notices that Alvin was gone. She looks up seeing him floating.

"Study your surrounding Brittany." He says lowering himself.

Dave runs into the room. "There you two are. Come on. Lets go. I don't want it to be dark by the time we get back."

The family runs down to the car and travels down the road to the park. Family and friends gather around playing games and having cook outs. Laughing and running around. Chasing eachother. The car turns into a parking spot with the kids jumping out. Dave gets the lunch out of the back. They run to the trail but stop before entering the forest.

"Ok. We are all going together. We will not split up." Dave looks at Alvin. "I mean it Alvin. Don't run off and get hurt. This is a family trip."

Simon jumps on Daves shoulders. "Yes Dave we know that. Can we please start?"

"Fine. Lets go. I will be in the back so nobody wonders off."

The family starts off their journey in the forest. The birds singing the song of their people and leafs flying and blowing everywhere. Simon and Jeanette walk alone in the front talking about nature and what they see around them.

"Simon look. Its a Akialoa. They are amazing."

"Jeanette. Thats impossible. They are extinct. Last seen in 1967. I think you just saw a Akiapola au. The beaks are what get most people."

"Simon. Can you please just be a normal chipmunk this trip? Don't be a smart one." She says spinning around looking up at the birds.

"Ummmmm sure. I guess I could do that." He says running after her.

Theodore and Eleanor walk in the middle picking up sticks and throwing them down the steep hill and watching them hit the bottom. They laugh as they tell each other jokes and awkward moments that they have had in life.

"That awkward moment when someone says "Hello!" and you say "Good thanks!". Theodore laughs out

"Hahaha When did that happen to you? Eleanor asks jumping over tree roots.

"It happend at one of our concerts when I met a fan. She was so nervous and I was tired. It was so awkward."

"Theodore. You amaze me everyday." Shes says smiling.

"You do too."

Alvin and Brittany walk behind Dave watching him say things to himself about the nature and the birds flying in a circle. Brittany stares at Alvin as he picks up a stick and flings it into the tress hearing it hitting a tree. Brittany does the same but it doesn't go as far.

"Brittany. Do you know how to throw a stick?" Alvin asks picking another one up giving it to her.

Playing with the stick. "I do better with rocks. Skipping them on the water."

Alvin looks at her. "Maybe when we get to the water fall. We can skip some rocks."

"And swim?" Brittany asks smiling holding her hands together.

"Whatever you want to do Britt." Alvin says picking a rock up with his mind and launching it into the forest skipping on the trees. "Or we could just do that." He says smiling back

"Water is better and I like using my hands."

Alvin laughs. "Whatever."

The family walks 6 miles until they reach a water fall. Going as high as a two story house and as long as a bus. Rocks cover the bottom of the water fall. Trees surround the area like an army. Fish flying out freaking the kids out alittle. Dave puts the lunch down in the shade and lays down to rest. The kids run towards the water but stop before getting in.

"Whos getting in first?" Jeanette asks putting her feet in and then out again.

"Ummmm I think girls should go first." Simon says stepping back.

Jeanette looks at him then around to the others. "Umm Alvin?"

Brittany looks behind her. "He was just here. Not again. Alvin... Alvin...ALVIN.

The kids look around until they hear a scream from the sky. They all look up to Alvin falling towards the water. His arms and his feet fly around as he gets closer. Brittany tries to think of a way to help but the only to do that was to fly and she can't do that. They all stare at him until he turnes into a ball and slams into the water making a huge wall of water thats coming towards the kids but slams back down before hitting them. They stare into the water until Alvin comes back up.

"Come on Alvin." Brittany whispers to herself

Alvin flys out of the water and lands next to Brittany. "Whats the score?"

"I give it a 10." Eleanor says jumping in.

"Sweeet." Alvin looks at Brittany. "Well Britt. Whats my score?" He says smiling

"I will give it a 7." She says walking into the water

Alvin chases after her. "Hold on. You give me a 7. Why?"

"You used your powers. Mostly cheating."

"Can you do any better?"

"I think I can." She says going under and coming back up again

"Prove it."

"Umm no."

"Why not Brittany?"

"Because I don't do cannonballs. Like I said on the walk way here. I skip rocks."

Alvin gives her a blank face. "Ok? Lets forget about this and go have fun. Deal?"

Brittany smiles at him. "Deal."

Hours go by. They have some lunch and play some more games. The clock strikes 5pm. Dave cleans up while the kids finish swimming. Alvin tries to train Brittany on the flying part by jumping off the water fall but so far she kept on falling so they gave up for the day and went to rest by Dave in the shade. Alvin gets on his side holding his head up with his right hand looking at Brittany.

"So Brittany. There is one more thing that we didn't do yet."

Brittany looks over at him. "And whats that?"

Alvin flys up and picks up Brittany. " Skipping rocks. I told you we would skip and Im going to keep that promise."

Brittany smiles as they run over to the water fall climbing behind it to get the best rocks to skip. There were a lot of flat rocks covering the ground. Brittany runs to find the best rock leaving Alvin alone to find his own. Brittany laughs and skips around like when she was a kid. She finally finds the perfect rock. Alvin also finds a rock. They walk near the fall but they dont walk under to go outside. They stay behind it looking at each other for what felt like hours untill Alvin speaks up.

"So whos going first?"

"I think you should go first. No powers."

Alvin looks at Brittany. "You ruin the fun."

"Indeed I do. Now go."

Alvin pulls hit right arm back like hes about to throw a frisbee. His left goes straight while his right leg bend. He goes forward with the rock and lets it go free. Going through the water fall, they hear the rock skip freely on the water hearing a spash at the end.

"Wow Alvin. That was a great skip."

Alvin looks at her. "Thanks. Your turn now."

Brittany walks forward doing the same thing Alvin did. She goes forward letting the rock free but it doesn't go far. It hits other rocks breaking in half. Brittany looks back at Alvin ready for him to laugh.

"Come on Alvin. Laugh already."

"Laugh. Why would I do that?" Alvin walks towards her. "Let me help you."

"Ok. Thanks."

Alvin picks up another rock and gives it to Brittany. She turnes around getting ready to throw it but is stopped by a hand on hers. She looks behind her to see Alvin holding her hand. They both look away but smile before getting started.

"Ok Brittany. Let me guide you through this. Lets bring your right arm back toward me. Bend your right leg and straighten out your left leg alittle.

Brittany looks back at Alvin as he looks at her. She smiles as she gets closer to Alvin. Their lips are only a few inches away.

"Ok guys. Lets get ready to go. Its about 5:30. I want to get back to the car before dark." Dave yelled from the trees.

Brittany and Alvin lean back from each other before anything happened. They look at eack other and wonder what just happened. They slowly walk back to the others with Alvin behind Brittany looking at her. He slowly talks to himself.

"What just happened back there? I almost kissed Brittany. I've known her for like a week now. This seems so wrong but yet so good. Giving her my powers has bring us closer and I like it."

Brittany stops in her steps making Alvin hit her. "Alvin. Who are you talking too?"

"Ummm just myself."

"Ohh ok."

The family walks on the trail again going back to the car. They are all laughing about what happened today. Brittany walks in front with Jeanette and Eleanor while Alvin walks in the back with Simon and Theodore. Dave walks in the middle looking back and forth between the two groups. He looks at Brittany and notices that she looks alittle sad and back at Alvin who looks the same. They walks alittle farther until they reach a problem. A tree lays in the middle of the trail. Alvin walks up to the front to take a better look. He notices a rope is attached to th end.

"Dave. Where did this come from?" Alvin ask jumping on top of it.

Dave looks around until he sees a spot where a tree once stood. "My guess is there." Pointing to the spot.

"Should I move it?"

Dave didn't get a chance to answer for the noise of sticks and banches breaking. They look up to see two figures land on the other side of the tree. They were tall and were wearing black suits like ninjas.

"Well hello there Seville family. My name is Eric. We met on the plane Alvin. Remember?" He says with a smile pulling off his mask

"Yes Brittany. Remember? Im Carl. Surely you must remember us. You did beat us up." Carl says also pulling off his mask

Alvin jumps to kick Eric but fails by a punch from Eric. "Oh Alvin. Im sorry. Was that meant for me?" He asks laughing

Brittany jumps on the tree looking down at Alvin and looking back up. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to follow orders from Mr. Cooper."

"What orders?" Alvin asks getting up.

Carl picks up Alvin by the neck. "To kill you two anyone else who gets in our way." He says looking up at Dave who ran and jumped up and kicked off the dirt wall trying to kick Eric but Eric grabs Daves foot.

"Ohh Mr. Seville. Bad choice." He says throwing Dave back at the kids landing on his back.

Carl pulls out a sword from one side and a bomb on the other. "I can only kill one of you so Im going to kill... Brittany." He yells out cutting the rope making the tree slide down the hill and throwing the bomb making it stick to the tree.

Brittany tries to look up but all she sees is a cliff. She yells for help.

"You better hurry up Alvin. One major bump on that tree and your girlfriend goes boom." Eric says with a evil laugh.

Alvin looks up at him with his red eyes. "You messed with the wrong chipmunk." Alvin finishes with picking up Eric and Carl and grabs the leftover rope and flying into the air. He goes as high as he could. He still needed to save Brittany. He grabs the swords. "You wont be needing these anymore." Alvin says tieing them up and dropping them into the forest.

Alvin flies down into the forest racing after Brittany He could hear her screaming with terror. Alvin sees her holding onto the tree with her life.

"Brittany. I need you to fly."

"Alvin. Im not sure if you forgot but...I CAN'T FLY."

"Then jump off. The cliff is getting closer. There are two trees blocking a safe jump and that bomb will kill you if it hit the two trees with you still on."

"Now you're just crazy. Im not jumping off."

Alvin lands on the tree. "Well I cant fly away with you because tress are everywhere and I cant dodge them at this speed. So we will have to jump off together.I see a clear landing area"

The tree goes alittle bit faster as it hits a rock making it go onto its side sliding down the hill. Alvin was ready to jump off but Brittany wasn't ready. She screams even louder.

"Brittany. Are you ready for this?" Alvin looks into her eyes. "Think about the waterfall. Me helping you out with the skipping. Holding you tight in my arms. Looking into eachothers eyes." Alvin grabs her and counts down. "3...2...1... JUMP.

Everything becomes slowmotion to her. Alvin holding her tight as they jump off a speeding tree with a bomb. She looks back at the tree as it hits the two other trees causing it to explode and turning onto a huge fire ball. They land as fire begins to fall on them. A peice of the tree falls next to them with another bomb.

Brittany thought to herself. "Eric put on two bombs for a double kill. He knew Alvin was gonna save me."

Without thinking of anything else. Alvin and Brittanys eyes get big as the bomb blows up causing a bigger explosion. Black smoke covers the whole area. Dave and the kids look down the hill watching everything. Dave falls to his knees.

"Nooooo." Dave yells out with tears

Simon walks next to Dave and looks up at him. " could live that double explosion. Maybe not even Alvin. He lived a single kill but nothing like this." Tears fall

Dave gets up and starts to yell. "Alvin. Brittany." No answer. "Alvin. Brittany."

They watch as the fire keeps on burning the ground and the rest of the forest. The hill was to steep for anyone to climb down without any rope so there was nothing that Dave could do. All he could do was wait for something good to happen.


	8. Chapter 7

The sky was blue and full of clouds. Birds flying around the building as a black car drives down the drive way and pulls into its parking spot. Mr. Cooper steps out of the car wearing a black suit and black shoes with a red tie. He walks through the front doors and walks up to the front desk.

"Good Morning Kelly. Hows your day so far?" He ask with a smile.

"Oh Its good so far. Thank you Mr. Cooper."

"No problem. Do I have any messages?"

Kelly looks through her desk. "Yes you do. One's from a guy named Carl. He's in your lab"

Mr. Coopers gives her a smile. "Thank you." He runs towards the elevatorsand goes down to Area 32.

Mr. Cooper arrives to his lab. He runs down the metal steps and towards his computer but gets stopped by a voice from the dark corner. He turnes around to see Carl and Eric walking towards him with Eric wearing a black suit with a blue tie and Carl was wearing a green striped shirt and blue jeans.

"You called us for a mission?" Carl says getting a chair. He looks around. "I see that you haven't cleaned up the lab since Alvin."

"You know I've been busy with other stuff."

Eric sits next to Carl. "Yea the mission?"

Mr. Cooper looks at the two. "I want you guys to watch the Seville family."

"Watch them?" Eric gives Cooper a confused look. "Why?"

Mr. Cooper points over to the rock with the message. "That rock didn't seem to work as well as I thought.."

"Work?" Carls asks crossing his arms.

"Over the years. I've had Alvin live here so I could "train" him. To control his powers. While the training was in progress, I think hes been watching me with my other work. That rock was suppost to get his mind off of my work and onto somthing else. It was a fake. Just a rock launched from here.

"Your other work. You mean the robots and ruling LA and killing whoever gets in your way."

Mr. Cooper rubs his eyes. "Yea sure. That work. Back to the mission."

"Please." Eric said getting bored

"I want you to kill Alvin and his friend Brittany."

"And how do we do that. The kid falls off a bride. Lived it. Stops 3 bank robbers. Still alive. He destroyes a rock falling from the sky. And guess what. Still alive."

Cooper slaps him. "If you can't kill him. Kill his friend. I heard she has some of his powers that she can barely control. She'll be easy to kill."

"When do you want this to go down?" Eric asks.

"They are going to Hawaii for 2 weeks. You have time to do it. Do it where no one else can see it happen. Make sure that the family watches. Let them know that their family is breaking apart slowly.

"How should we kill them." Carl asks getting up

"I will give you guys swords and some bombs and guns. I will also give you two plane tickets. They leave today. Don't be late."

"Dont worry Mr. Cooper. We will be back before the week ends."

Cooper gives a evil laugh. "Hahaha Good. Now go."

"One more thing Cooper." Carls says turning around

"Yes."

"Why did you send them to Hawaii for 2 weeks if you want them dead."

"Where else to kill them than Hawaii? They won't expect it" He says with a smile walking away.

The two walk out to the car. Putting the swords and bombs in the back covering them with a big blanket. They drive off down the highway for about 10 miles untill they pull off the off ramp and turn right toward the airport. They pull into the airport garage and go all the way to the top. They park the car and get their stuff before going in. They walk through the sliding doors and walk to the security area. The line was long but was moving fast. It was their turn. Before they put their stuff down, they pull out their fake FBI badges.

"We are on an important case. Everything in this bag is evidence." Carl says lifting up his right arm. "And everything in this bag is weapons." Lifting his left arm.

The cops gives them a look and looks at their badges and back up at them. "Open the bags." He scans around and pulls away."Ok. Go on. Have a good day."

Eric turnes around. "We will. Thank you." Then back around walking towards their gate. "Sucker."

"That was too easy."

"Atleast we got in. What gate are we at?"

Carl pulls out the tickets. "Ummm gate 20." He looks around and sees it on his right. "There. lts go."

Eric stops him. "Look." He points over to the gate. "Its the Seville family."

"Killing the two kids will be easy."

Carl and Eric walk up to the gate giving the lady their tickets. They hold their bags tight as they enter the plane. They see Dave and the kids finding their seats near the back. Carl sees Alvin jumping around on his seat and Brittany yelling at him to stop. Carls leads the way to their seat. They were almost right across from the family but alittle up near the front. There was a middle section so the family couldn't see the two. Eric puts their bags on top as the pilot announces that they are about to take off.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to take flight. Please turn off your phones and put up your trays and put on your seatbelts."

The plane is pulled away from the airport as Carl and Eric buckle up. The planes goes down the runway untill it takes off into the air causing a jerk. Carl looks over at Alvin as he floats over his seat with Brittany looking at him smiling.

"I just want to kill them now. Just get it over with."

"Ummm I might have a plan." Eric says leaning back his seat.

"And what is it?"

He leans back up to explain. "We wait for one of them to use the bathroom. Then when they are in. We attack."

Carl thinks about it. "I like it. Great thinking."

"Its what I do." He says leaning back down.

Hours go be. Eric fell asleep leaving Carl to watch the family. He watches some tv and turns to watch Brittany since Alvin fell asleep. Brittany looks a few time then takes off the headphones. She jumps down from her seat and walks to the back of the plane to use the bathroom. Carl lifts himself alittle to see what she does. She jumps onto the counter waiting since the bathroom was being used. Carl goes back down and slaps Eric waking him up.

"What was that for?" Eric yells out causing people to stare.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Ohh she did?" Eric asks getting up to look.

Carl grabs and pulls Eric down. "Don't look stupid. Shes standing on the counter." Carls takes a look at her and drops down. "Crap she saw me."

"What do we do now?"

"Really Eric? We are doing your plan. We waited until one of them left to use the bathroom and then we attack." Carl said looking up again. "Shes gone. Lets go."

They take off through the middle section and run up the aisle hitting Alvins seat causing him to wake up again. Eric falls alittle after the hit but doesn't stop. They get to the bathroom and wait until Brittany gets out. Alvin jumps up out of his seat to see what hit him. He climbs the seat to see Carl and Eric waiting by the bathroom. He looks down to notice that Brittany was gone. He jumps down to the ground and runs towards them. He sensed that Brittany was about to open the door so he flew onto the counter and jumped on Eric grabbing him by the collar swinging him around causing him to slam into the door. He flys up punching Carl in the chin causing him to fly backwards hitting the cabnets. Alvin grabs Carl by his green shirt and tosses him behind the back row. Brittany opens the door.

"Alvin. What did you do?" Brittany jumps on the man yelling at him.

"Birttany, please calm down. Its not what it looks like."

"Oh really. Ok than Alvin. Tell me what it looks like."

"These guys are stalking you. I woke up when you got up and I saw them give you a weird look." Alvin says kicking them in the face.

"Wir haben nicht die Absicht, ihr zu schaden" The man in the suit yells out in german.

"What did you just say to me?" Alvin yells picking him up.

"He said we do not intend to harm her." Said the man in the green shirt.

"Who are you guys?" Brittany asks helping the men up

"Wir wurden von Mr. Cooper engagiert"

"Ok 1 Who are you guys and 2 What did he say?"

"My name is Carl and his name is Eric." Carl says getting on one knee to tie his shoe.

"Ok Carl. What did Eric say?"

"He said that we were hired by ."

Brittany climbs back onto the counter. Looks around the plane and back to Carl. "What do you mean hired you guys?"

"He hired us to watch you and your family."

Alvin looks at Eric and than Carl. "Watch my family? Whats the real reason?" Alvin asked putting a fist to Carls face. "Tell me or I will punch you through that window."

"Ok ok calm down. We were hired just to watch you and Brittany. Just to make sure that nothing happens."

Eric gets up rubbing his eyes. "And thats all we can tell you ." Eric says pulling out a small object with a flash at the top.

"Is this like something from Men in Black." Alvin asks with a smile.

"Oh Alvin. Thats for my to know and for you to find out." Eric says pushing a button with a big flash of blue going into Alvins and Brittanys eyes.

Alvin and Brittany fall backwards hitting their heads hard on the floor.

Carl hits Eric. "Why did you do that?"

"Really? You're asking me why I did that?"

"Yes." Carl says slapping Eric

"He was asking too many questions about why we are following them."

"Well now what?"

"Take them back to their seats. Then we go back to our seat until we land in Hawaii. Make sure you don't wake the rest of the family up." Eric says picking up Alvin by his tail.

Carl does the same to Brittany. "Why does a chipmunk wear a skirt? It seem so pointless.I mean really. They have fur. Nothing else"

"Carl." Eric said putting Alvin down.

"What?"

"Shut up about the skirt."

The put the kids back in their seat and run off to their own seat. They relax from the beat up they got from Alvin.

Carl gets up. "Ok we need to call Cooper."

"Hold on. Why do we need to call him?"

"To tell him that Alvin caught us and was asking us why we were following him."

Eric looks at Carl. "I think you're stupid. Why would we call him to tell him that we almost failed? We never fail."

"We need to tell him something."

Eric looks around for a plane phone and sees one up near the front. "There. Lets go and call him and when the plane lands. We get off fast and find another phone to ask him what hotel they are staying at. I've used one of these phones before. They don't last long."

" go."

Carl and Eric get out of their seats and walk up to the front to ask if they can use one of the phones.

Carl tries to sweet talk the fligh attendant. "Excuse my flight attendant."

"Yes sir."

"Me and my friend were just wondering if we could use this phone?"

"Umm sorry sir. This phone isn't used for long distance calls."

"Whats it used for?"

"Calling the back of the plane. Now please sir. We will be landing soon. Please take your seat."

Carl takes a seat near the door. "Calling the back of they plane my butt."

Hour go by waiting for the plane to land. Eric and Carl fall asleep with a blanket given by the flight attendant covers their face because they were snoring and drolling. Eric wakes up from jerking of the plane landing. he wakes up Carl and goes back to get their bags. The plane pulls up to the airport and the doors open. Eric and Carl are the first ones off the plane. They run inside the builing looking a phone until they find one near a bank. Carl runs towards it while getting change out of his pockets. He picks up the phone, puts in the change and diels the number for Mr. Cooper. It rings 3 times before an answer.

"Hello."

"Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Carl. I need to tell you something."

pauses for a minute. "What happened?"

"Its Alvin. He caught us on the plane when we were trying to get Brittany."

"Hold on. You tried to attack Brittany on the plane around people. What are you stupid or something?"

"She was using the bathroom when we tried to get her. It was Erics idea." He said as Eric slaps him on the head. "We guess that he heard us or something while passing his seat while he was sleeping."

"What else happened?"

"He beat us up alittle and then he was asking us questions why we were following them."

"What did you say."

"Eric started to yell out in german and I was translating saying that you hired us and watch them and then we used one of our own weapons. My guess is that they won't remember us for awhile."

"If anyone asks about me hiring you two. Just tell them that you dont know me. I have a strong feeling that his parents are there too."

"Ok. what hotel did you send them to."

tell Carl the name of the hotel and then hangs up. They walk to the front and through the sliding doors where they see the Sevilles getting into a limo. Eric calls for a cab. A cab comes and Carl tells the driver to follow the limo. They travel a few mils until they pull into the hotel driveway.

Carl looks out the window. "So this is the luxurious Kahala Hotel & Resort. Way to go Mr. Cooper. Giving the family a great way so relax before being killed."

Eric hits Carl. "Don't talk about killing in here." He says whispering

The cab pulls up to the front doors. Eric pays the driver and get their bags out. They walk inside towards the front desk to check in. The lady was typing stuff in and looked up and smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to the Kahala Hotel & Resort. How may I help you?"

"We would like to check in. The name is Eric Phillip.

The lady checks them in. They walk through the lobby towards the elevators. They go up to the top floor. The doors open up to the Sevilles going to their rooms. Eric and Carl jump behind a corner watching the family going into their room.

"They can not see us."

"Ok. Wheres our room Eric?"

"We are in room 526 which is..." Eric looks up and down the hallway until he sees the room. "3 doors down from their room."

"Of course."

They walk slowly down the hallway until the doors to the Sevilles room open. Eric and Carl turn and face the wall. Theodore and Eleanor walk out closing the door behind them. They talk about what are they are gonna do down at the pool.

"So are you gonna do down by the pool?"

"Im gonna tan alittle." Shes says pushing the elevator button."What are you gonna do Theodore?"

"Swim alittle then I don't know." Theodore says as the doors open. "Lets go."

"Ok." She said as the doors close.

"Why would a chipmunk need to tan? They have fur."

"Carl."

"Yea."

"Just shut up about the chipmunk. Shes not important. Now lets go to our room."

"Yea ok." Carl walks through the door and closes it.

Eric sits down in the chair near the tv. "When do we get the two power freaks?"

Carl looks at Eric. "I over heard them saying that they are going hiking tomorrow."

"Do you know when tomorrow?"

Carl lays on the couch and looks at the ceiling. "No."

"Do you know which hiking trail they will be using?"

"There's only one near here so yes."

Eric leans up resting his arms on his legs looking at Carl. "What makes you think that they will use that trail?"

"I just do ok. Stop asking me questions."

"Just one more question. What is our plan on killing them?"

Carl gets up looking at Eric. He tell him the plan about how they are going to try and kill Alvin and Brittany. Hours go by. They eat dinner down in the lobby and take a walk. They walk on a trail just outside the resort. Carl and Eric talk about tomorrow as they hear sounds coming from the bush next to them. Eric takes a look as a chipmunk jumps out at them attacking his face causing him to fall to the ground. Carl grabs the animal the slams it to the ground making a little crack. Carl looks up seeing another chipmunk walk out of the bush.

"Please dont hurt him. He doesn't know what he is doing." Vinny says walking out of the bush.

"Yes I do. I heard them talking about hurting Alvin.

Carl lets go on the chipmunk. "Hold on. I've seen you two before but I don't know where."

Tim gets up. "You guys were hired by Mr. Cooper about 8 year ago to kill me when I had the powers."

Carl looks down at him. "Ohh thats right. Last time we saw you we were shotting at you through the woods until we lost you."

"Why are you here?" Tim asks Eric climbing on his shoulders.

"Well We weren't hired by Mr. Cooper. We left him years ago."

Tim looks into Erics left eye. "For some odd reason. I don't believe you."

Carl picks Tim up by the tail and throws him to the ground. "Listen you rat. We have been on our own for 8 years. Mr. Cooper let us go once he found out we lost you."

Vinny speaks up. "Why are you guys here? I want the truth."

"We just want a trip with the family. You two should just chill." Eric says getting up.

Carl stands by Eric. "I agree with him. Just chill. We don't want to hurt Alvin or the girl."

Eric gets on his knees. "What can we do to make you believe us?"

Tim gets up from the ground. "We want a thousand..."

"Dollars?" Carl yells out.

Tim looks at Carl with a confused face. "What do you see in him?"

"I can be honest...I don't know." Eric says

Tim look back at Eric. "What can us chipmunks do with a thousand dollars? We want a thousand nuts".

"Fine. Ok. We'll get it to you in a few days. Deal?" Eric asks putting his hand up to Tims face.

Tim pulls Eric by the shirt. "I'm watching you. If anything happens to Alvin or Brittany, I will hunt you down."

Eric and Carl run down the trail into the night leaving Tim and Vinny alone. Vinny looks around until she sees Alvin sitting on the porch.

"Why are you out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Alvin." She says looking over at him

Alvin looks at her. "I came out here to think about stuff."

"Good idea. Tonight does seem like a good night to come out here and just think." Bittany says laughing alittle.

"What do you want Birttany?"

"Earlier today you said you knew the couple from the lobby." She says jumping over into Alvins chair.

"Yea. What about it?"

"Who are they Alvin?"

"They people who gave me the powers that we have today."

Brittany becomes shocked. "That couple gave you these powers?"

"Yes. They gave me them."

"But who are they?" She sits down.

"They are..." Alvin was about to say but was stopped by a two figures that dropped down like Batman.

"Yea Alvin. Tell her who we really are. Its not like Carl or Eric are watching you guys or something."

"What does that have to do with anything? They were hired by . I remember that now."

The guy looks into Alvins eyes. "Do you really believe that they were hired to watch you and your family?"

"Kinda."

"Well don't believe them sweetie." The woman said coming out of the corner.

Brittany jumps up. "Alvin. Who are they?"

"Brittany. I want you to meet my parents." Alvin says with a smile turning back to them.

Brittany stands in shock for awhile untill she can speak again. "Your...parents?"

"Yea. My moms name is Vinny and my dads name is..."

"Don't tell her my name Alvin. People are after us. They dont know your mother but they know me for sure and if my name gets out, bad things will happen. Just call me Tim.

Brittany walks closer to Tim. "What kind of bad things?"

"I gave Alvin those powers. If they know where I am, they can hurt or even kill me and Alvin."

"So you're telling me that Carl and Eric are here to kill me and you?" Alvin says jumping up.

"Thats what Im saying son."

"What about Brittany?"

"What about her Alvin? She doesn't have the powers. Shes safe."

Alvin looks at Brittany and back at his dad. "She has some of my powers."

Alvins dad gets angry. "How did this happen? Never give away your powers."

"Well I had two choices." Alvin says walking closer to his dad.

"And they were?"

"Saving her or letting her die. I picked the first one."

Tim slaps Alvin. "Don't you know that the powers that you have left will turn you into somebody youre not."

"Somebody Im not? Meaning that I will mostly lose control and the powers will take over?" Alvin looks down covering his cheek.

"Unless you can control them yourself which we all know you can't."

Alvin looks up with red eyes. "Don't ever slap me again." He says giving his dad a super push into the wall."

"I always knew that giving you the powers was a huge mistake. I should've given them to Simon. At least he would know what not do with them." Tim said climbing out of the wall and jumping off the porch.

Vinny walks up to Alvin with a tear in her eye. "Alvin. You know he doesn't mean that right?"

Alvin calms down and falls to his knees. "Yes he does. Every word of it. It was a mistake. Simon would be better with these powers."

"Simon is too nice. You can do better. Just control your anger." Vinny says jumping off the porch

Vinny lands on Tim causing him to slam into the dirt.

"You had no right hitting Alvin like you did back there."

"I had every right to do that. He gave away his powers to that girl." Tim said flipping Vinny over.

"It was only half of his powers. Didn't you hear him? He saved her life."

Tim walks through the bush back onto the trail. "I heard him. Saving a girls life so he can end his. Those powers are more powerful than anything else that you can think of." Tim stops and points at Vinny. "You know he can't control it. Don't you remember the reason why we left our boys." Tim takes a pause. "He almost killed you."

The alarm goes off as Carl and Eric get out of bed. They get their guns and knifes ready for the killing of the day. They fill up their bags with some bombs. They leave the hotel driving towards the trail. They drive on the trail to save some time. They park near the trail. They gather up everything that they need from the trunk.

"I guess I'll cut and tie this tree?" Carl asked getting his saw ready.

"You might as well." Eric says getting the rope and knifes out.

Carl jumps down from a branch. 'So how do we get the family here."

"Think about it. This is the only trail in and out of the forest. They went to the waterfall since thats the only thing down this trail."

Carl walks back to the bags. "How many bombs to you want?"

"I want this death to be...like no other. Give me two."

Carl throws him the two bombs. "Good choice." He says with a evil smile.

Brittany and Alvin lean back from each other before anything happened. They look at eack other and wonder what just happened. They slowly walk back to the others with Alvin behind Brittany looking at her. He slowly talks to himself.

"What just happened back there? I almost kissed Brittany. I've known her for like a week now. This seems so wrong but yet so good. Giving her my powers has bring us closer and I like it."

Brittany stops in her steps making Alvin hit her. "Alvin. Who are you talking too?"

"Ummm just myself."

"Ohh ok."

The family walks on the trail again going back to the car. They are all laughing about what happened today. Brittany walks in front with Jeanette and Eleanor while Alvin walks in the back with Simon and Theodore. Dave walks in the middle looking back and forth between the two groups. He looks at Brittany and notices that she looks alittle sad and back at Alvin who looks the same. They walks alittle farther until they reach a problem. A tree lays in the middle of the trail. Alvin walks up to the front to take a better look. He notices a rope is attached to th end.

"Dave. Where did this come from?" Alvin ask jumping on top of it.

Dave looks around until he sees a spot where a tree once stood. "My guess is there." Pointing to the spot.

"Should I move it?"

Dave didn't get a chance to answer for the noise of sticks and banches breaking. They look up to see two figures land on the other side of the tree. They were tall and were wearing black suits like ninjas.

"Well hello there Seville family. My name is Eric. We met on the plane Alvin. Remember?" He says with a smile pulling off his mask

"Yes Brittany. Remember? Im Carl. Surely you must remember us. You did beat us up." Carl says also pulling off his mask

Alvin jumps to kick Eric but fails by a punch from Eric. "Oh Alvin. Im sorry. Was that meant for me?" He asks laughing

Brittany jumps on the tree looking down at Alvin and looking back up. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to follow orders from Mr. Cooper."

"What orders?" Alvin asks getting up.

Carl picks up Alvin by the neck. "To kill you two anyone else who gets in our way." He says looking up at Dave who ran and jumped up and kicked off the dirt wall trying to kick Eric but Eric grabs Daves foot.

"Ohh Mr. Seville. Bad choice." He says throwing Dave back at the kids landing on his back.

Carl pulls out a sword from one side and a bomb on the other. "I can only kill one of you so Im going to kill... Brittany." He yells out cutting the rope making the tree slide down the hill and throwing the bomb making it stick to the tree.

Brittany tries to look up but all she sees is a cliff. She yells for help.

"You better hurry up Alvin. One major bump on that tree and your girlfriend goes boom." Eric says with a evil laugh.

Alvin looks up at him with his red eyes. "You messed with the wrong chipmunk." Alvin finishes with picking up Eric and Carl and grabs the leftover rope and flying into the air. He goes as high as he could. He still needed to save Brittany. He grabs the swords. "You wont be needing these anymore." Alvin says tieing them up and dropping them into the forest.

Eric and Carl fall fast into the forest landing on some sticks and roll down the hill until they are stopped by some trees. Eric grabs his small knife and cuts the rope. They get up whipping the dirt off their shirts and pants until they hear a explosion from the bombs ment to kill Alvin and Brittany. The second one goes off

"Beautiful, isn't it. The explosions. The tears that are running down the faces of Dave and the kids. Knowing that this could be the end for Alvin and Brittany. The end of the powers. Nothing can stop Mr. Cooper now." Eris finishes with a clap.

Carl gets his phone out and calls Mr. Cooper.

"Mr. Cooper, theres a phone call for you." Kelly yells out from Coopers desk.

"Thank you. Hello?"

"Mr. Cooper, it's done."

"Are they both dead?"

"Well there was a explosion, two really so yes."

"Thank you for calling Carl. Bye."

Mr. Cooper hangs up and walks towards the glass window facing the outside.

"Those two fools know nothing of my real work. These soldiers have been training for years now. They know every single fighting move there is to know. Their armor is bullet proof. Their masks hide who they really are. Next month, we start our assult.

The soldiers run through the mud and climb a wall to the top and jump off. Guns are being fired at targets and fighing dummies. Jets fly around the area. Mr. Cooper gives a evil smile as he talks to himself.

"Ohh Alvin and Brittany. If you two are still alive and want to stop the world from going to into deep chaos. You might want to try and stop me." Cooper laughs alittle. "Good luck."


	9. Chapter 8

Sirens blare the air as cops and the ambulance speed down the road towards the trail where the family is. Dave remains sitting on the bench with his head in his hands hidding his face. Simon and Jeanette slowly walk up to Dave.

"Dave. Its ok. Alvin will be fine. He gets himself into these things all the time. He will walk into our hotel room tonight with not even a scratch on him." Simon says finishing with a smile.

Jeanette steps up. "And what about Brittany? This is her first time getting into this kind of danger. She might not make it out."

Dave steps in. "You two just need to chill. Yes Simon, Alvin always does this." Dave looks at Jeanette. "Please don't think like that Jeanette. Please just don't."

One of the officers walks over to Dave holding a notepad and a pen wearing a Hawaii Police department hat, a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you Dave Seville?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"My name is Officer Dolton. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yea sure."

"Come with me please."

Dave follows the officer towards the cars.

Dave speaks first. "You don't look like a officer to me."

Dolton looks up. "What to you expect? It's my day off. I was playing with my kids when I got the call about an explosion on one of our hike trails." Dolton points his pen to Dave. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Dave looks into Doltons eyes. "I would know a thing or two about it."

"Would you mind sharing with me and the rest of Hawaii? People are scared to even come out of their houses. We need to tell them what happened."

"You want to know. You need to look for two guys. Eric and Carl. They have been hired by a guy named Mr. Cooper. He works at a secret government lab just outside LA. He was suppost to watch my son Alvin, one of the victims but..."

Dolton stops Dave. "Hold on. Why should a guy who works in a secret government lab watch over your son Alvin? Whats wrong with him?

Dave looks at Dolton thinking about what he just said. "Eric and Carl followed us here and they stopped us on the trail. There was a tree laying across the trial and when Brittany jumped on it, they mentioned something about only killing one of them and that was Brittany. They cut the rope while she was still on the tree. She goes down the hill. Alvin grabs Eric and Carl and flies them into the air. Thats the last time I see those two. I then see Alvin fly down the hill chasing after Brittany. He lands on the tree. They jump off. Explosion. Two really."

Dolton finishes writting. "Sir. We need to know everything. Why was your son in a secret lab and why where the two men following your family?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else other than your coworkers this."

"I promise."

"My son has super powers. I'm suprised that you didn't catch the Alvin flies them into the air part."

"Mr. Seville, how much have you been drinking today?

"I don't drink while with my kids. It's almost 7 anyways. I never drink after 6."

"Ok. Just a few more questions. Now where..."

A few gun were fired from the forest. Dolton runs towards the other officers. Dave sees Simon running out of the forest.

"What happened? Who did we find?" Dolton asked the Chief.

"I have no idea. Go ask that chipmunk." He says pointing to Simon.

Dolton runs towards Simon. "You there. What did we find?"

Simon inhales hard. "We...we found them."

"Who?"

"Eric and Carl."

Dolton turns facing Dave as he hears some yelling from the other cops in the forest. He turns seeing Carl and Eric running down the road. He runs after them trying to get his gun out as Daves passes him running faster then all the other cops. Dave gets closer to the two. He waits for the right time to jump. He gets alittle bit closer as he jumps on both of them causing Eric to land on his face and Carl to land on his right hand breaking it.

Dolton jumps on Eric handcuffing him and Carl together.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Alvin and Brittany have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Dolton yells out.

Carl speaks up."I'd rather speak to a pack of wolfs"

Dave gets on one knee. "That can be arranged." He says punching him in the face.

Dave and Dolton get up walking away from Carl and Eric who are still laying face down on the road.

"Dolton, I don't think the whole murder part was needed."

"Dave. Think about it. They think that we found the bodies already. All they know is that they killed them. They go to court. Next thing you know they are behind bars. You and your family will be safe."

Dave thinks for alittle bit. "Did we find the bodies."

Dolton walks back to the trail. "Not yet." He looks up at the sky. "Its getting too dark. We won't be able to look for them now." He looks at Dave. "Dave. You look tired. Go get your kids and go back to your hotel."

"Ok fine but we will be back here tomorrow morning. First thing. You know that they aren't dead. I told you what Alvin has."

"Indeed you did but what about Brittany. Does she have powers too?"

Dave starts to walk away when he stops and turns around. "Yes."

Dave walks back to the car where Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore are waiting in the backseat.

"Now what Dave?" Eleanor asks yawning.

"You guys just get some sleep. It's been a rough day." Dave says starting the car driving back to the hotel.

Dave pulls into the hotel parking lot. The kids jump out from the back seats walking behind Dave. They walk through the lobby when they are stopped by the manager.

"Mr. Seville. Are you and your family ok? I heard an explosion and people are saying it came from the nature trail down the road." He looks at the kids seeing only 4. "Umm didn't you have 6 kids when you left."

"I really don't want to talk right." Daves says walking over to the elevator.

"Well goodnight Mr. Seville." He waves to the family as the doors close.

Simons speaks up. "Dave, what do we do now? Eric and Carl are going to court. Alvin and Brittany are still out there."

Dave looks down at Simon. "We wait. Tomorrow morning, me and officer Dolton will be going back to look for them."

Jeanette climbs up to Daves shoulders. "What if you don't find them?"

Dave picks up Jeanette and puts her in his hand. "We will not give up. Nothing can stop us now."

The elevator stops on the 5th floor. The family walks down the hallway towards their room opening the door and turning on the lights. They were hoping to see Alvin and Brittany sitting at kitchen table but they weren't there. Theodore and Eleanor walk to the bed room in silence. Simon and Jeanette walk to the kitchen table while Dave walks to the porch. He closes the door behind him and grabs one of the chairs. He look out at the ocean but all he can see is the explosion.

"Simon, I think you should go talk to Dave." Jeanette said sitting next to him.

"And try to cheer him up? If thats what you want me to do, you're wasting your time." Simon says getting up.

Jeanette grabs him and pulls him down. "I'm not wasting my time, maybe with you. I want you to try and cheer him up. When was the last time you and Dave had a one on one talk?"

"Well there was this time... no ummm."

Jeanette hits Simons shoulder. "Go talk to Dave, your dad." She says pointing over to the porch.

Simon smiles. "You never give up do you?"

"Nope."

Simon jumps off the table and walks to the porch door. He slides it open slowly walking out closing it behind him. He sees Dave looking up at the sky, eyes closed with his legs up. Simon jumps onto the table and sits next to Dave.

"Dave. Can we talk?"

Dave opens his eyes turning his head. "Sure. What about?"

"Well anything really." Simon says looking up at Dave.

"You never seemed this tense before. I think I know what you want to talk about."

"You know don't you?"

Dave looks at Simon with the face of a true father. "It's Jeanette isn't it?"

"It's never been this weird between us before."

"How do you feel about her?"

Simon jumps on the wall seperating him from a 5 story fall. "I..I..don't know. With whats been going on with Alvin and Brittany, I never really thought about it." Simon stares at the sliding door.

Dave leans forward and looks behind him seeing Jeanette on the other side of the door. "Did she tell you to come out here and talk to me."

"The talking part yes." Simon looks down. "The topic was my job."

"I'm glad you came to talk to me. I'm happy to have some father son time with you Simon."

Dave and Simon hug for awhile. Simon jumps off the wall walking towards the door when he turns around. "Can we talk some more about this later this if we can?"

Dave smiles. "Sure."

Simon slides the door open and closes it behind him when Jeanette jumps in front of him. She grabs him arm and drags him to the bedroom.

"So what did you guys talk about?" She asks jumping up and down.

"We talked about guy stuff."

"Guy stuff. Really? Thats all you could think of?"

"Sorry. Next time I'll think of a better topic."

Jeanette smiles. "Thats all I ask."

Dave remains sitting on the porch. Looking at the stars in the sky. Singing to himself. He begins to close his eyes again until he hears a noise coming from the far corner. He jumps up seeing 2 figures standing in the corner. One standing behind the other. Dave rubs his eyes.

"I must be seeing thing. Alvin? Brittany? Is that you?"

The figures begin to walk forward out into the light. "From what I heard sir, I wish we were Alvin and Brittany but we're not. Sorry."

"Oh great. More talking chipmunks."

Tim jumps onto the chair. "Nice to meet you too Dave."

"How do you know my name?"

Vinny joins Tim on the chair. "Well we are kinda Alvin, Simon and Theodores parents."

Dave gives Vinny a confused face. "Kinda?"

"Ok ok We are their parents. My name is Vinny. His name is Tim."

"Wow. Nice to meet you. I was told that you two went to join some kind of group."

"Thats not the real reason why we left them." Vinny says sitting down.

Dave grabs his chair and joins them. "Why did you guys leave them. They were so young."

Tim joins the two. "It was the only thing that we could do."

Dave looks at Tim. "I've heard stories about you. Your name isn't Tim. What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. There are people who are working for Mr. Cooper. If they even hear my name, this hotel will be gone and this island will be the place of death." Tim said sitting next to Vinny.

"Whats your story? Why did you leave your kids."

-Flashback-

There were trees everywhere. Snow was covering the ground like a big white bed sheet. The Family was getting ready for the biggest snow storm of winter. I was outside gathering food for us for the next week while Vinny was in the tree taking care of our boys. Theodore was a chubby boy who loved to eat our nuts so I had to get double the amount. Alvin already had my powers. This took place 2 weeks after Carl and Eric were running around our tree. Alvin was never ready and I knew that he wasn't but I didn't care. We were on the run and if they got us, I would be stripped of the powers and killed. I heard Vinny yelling from the tree so I dropped everything and ran up to her.

"ALVIN. LET GO OF ME. LET GO OF MOMMY." Vinny yelled out at Alvin

She was in the air. There was nothing that I could do but I tried anyway. I ran to Alvin but he hit me before I could even to anything. I flew through the tree bark hitting 3 other trees. I was always good at long distance throwing so I grabbed a stink and threw at Alvin hitting his right arm. Vinny fell right threw the tree hitting the ground. I got her and we left.

-Present-

"He was going to kill her. We had to get out of there before he killed both of us."

Dave speaks up. "You put your baby boy in danger of Carl and Eric. Did you have any sense back in the day?"

Tim stands up. "He was fine. Vinny and me lost them in the woods 2 years before. They just came back just to see if they could find any bodies."

"He was choking me Dave. You must understand that."

"Believe me I do but he was just a baby." Dave looks at Tim. "He was so young. You could have trained him. He could have been in control of his powers by now. I wouldn't have had to make a choice of sending him to the government lab. Cooper wouldn't have found us. We wouldn't be in danger."

"But there is something that I don't get. Why didn't Mr. Cooper just take the powers when he had the chance?"

Simon walks out. "He knew that Alvin would lead him to you which means that him could kill you both. Brittany was getting in the way so they had to kill her first but they weren't expecting Alvin to save her. Hi mom. Hi dad."

Vinny and Tim jump down from the chair. "My boy. Oh my baby." Vinny runs up to him hugging and not letting go of him.

"Vinny, Let the boy breath. Hi Simon." Tim says waving and walking slowly.

"Dad. How are you?"

"Well I've been better but...Who is that?"

Simon turns around seeing Jeanette. "Thats Jeanette. My sister."

"You have a sister? Vinny, did you sleep with anyone else?"

Vinny looks at them with a confused face. "No. When did you get sisters. I thought they were just friends."

"We are friends. But we feel like family since they live with us."

"Hello. Nice to meet you both. You must be so proud to have a son like Simon, Alvin and Theodore." Jeanette said smiling

Vinny jumps. "Theodore...THEODORE."

"Why is someone yelling my name?" Theodore stops in his tracks. "Mom? Dad? Is it really you?"

Vinny tears up. "Yes. Yes it really is me." Vinny runs over to him hugging him like she did Simon.

"Hi son." Tim said hugging him.

"Hi dad."

Dave looks down at the chipmunks. "Well how about that. It was huge chipmunk party. Eleanor, can you come out here please."

Eleanor runs out onto the porch stopping is shock. "Was someone working on cloning and didn't tell me?

Theodore walks over to her. "Eleanor, they are my parents not clones."

"Wow. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet all of you but we must go. Also Dave." Tim jumps onto the table and whispers into his ears. "If you ever find my boy and his girl, please tell him that I'm sorry for eveything. I should've told him when we saw them the other night, never trust the people who were once after us." Tim starts to tear up alittle. "Umm Vinny, please come. We must be going." Tim waves as he jumps off the porch into the bushes

"Ohh alright. It is getting late. Goodbye everyone. I hope we meet again in the future." Vinny says following Tim.

Dave looks back at everyone. "Alright. Time for bed. Lets go lets go."

The family goes to bed. Waiting for the sun to come back up, Dave looks at the pictures on his phone of Alvin and Brittany smiling and playing in the water. He turns off his phone goes to sleep.

The day starts with the sun shining bright into the forest as Dave and Officer Dolton walk the trail. They get to the area where Alvin and Brittany were last seen. Dolton looks down the hill.

"You really want to do this Dave?" Dolton asks look up at Dave.

"They are my kids. I would take a bullet for them."

"Dave, come one. Everyone says that but never do. Believe me. I was there once."

Dave starts down the hill. "Really? What happened?"

"I was working with another officer who moved here maybe 3 years ago today. We got a call of a robbery going on in town. We were closer so we took the call. Driving there he said that he would take a bullet for me. I believed him. We get to the bank. The guy was already outside when we got out of the car. He points his gun at me and fires. Shot in the leg."

"What! What happened after that?"

"He shot the guy. Killing him. Dave, I want you to remember something."

"Ok."

"There will always be death. Anywhere you go, death will be there."

"Why do you say that?"

"That night, my mom died. I was heart broken."

"Im sorry Dolton. Alvin has cheated death so many times."

"Death will break that Dave. Death will find the nearest person that Alvin loves and will attack."

"You don't think Brittany will be that person do you?"

"No. Death attacks those that Alvin has known for a long time. Leaving him heart broken.

"Well can we stop talking this right now. We are almost to the spot where the explosion was."

Dolton looks down at the ground. "Yea... yea sure."

They get to the spot of the explosion. Ash covers the ground and the trees. Dave starts to feel around alittle.

Dolton leans on a tree thats been burned from the fire. "Look like there was a war here."

"Yea it does." Dave said feeling around some more.

"Anything yet Dave."

"No. There's nothing here but piles of ashes."

"Now what?"

"We yell. Alvin...Alvin...ALLLLVVIIIIIIIINNNNN."

Daves voice echoed through the forest and down the rest of the hill. At the very bottom of the hill the ground started to move. More ashes covered the ground. Alvin pops out of the ashes. His furs turned black from the ash. He stands up shacking off the dirt. He looks around trying to remember how he got here. He closes his eyes. All he remembers is chasing Brittany down the hill and jumping off the tree into the dirt holding Brittany tight. Landing with a exploding tree.

"Wait." He looks around. "Brittany, you here?" Not answer. "Come on Brittany. This isn't a joke." Nothing. "Brittany...Brittany...BRITTANY."


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello there readers. I have called you here for a mission. In the next chapter or so, I will be giving Alvin and Brittany super hero names. The only problem is that I can't think of any good ones. Thats when you come in. If you can/want, please comment after reading. Just give me one name for Alvin and one for Brittany. As a bonus, I will add you into the chapter(s). You can use your real name. First names only please. Thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 9

Alvin searches the area for Brittanys body. He yells her name but no answer. He look farther down the hill when he sees a creek. The clear water flows smoothly down the hill. Alvin runs towards it hoping to see Brittany. He flies onto a rock that over looks the creek. He looks on each side. He looks at a pile of rocks when he sees feet. He lands with his fist going into the ground causing the rocks the fly backwards. He bends down as the dirt clears away. Brittany lays in the hole caused by the impact. She has burnt spots on her feet, on her arms and in her hair. Ashes lay on her like snow. Alvin looks at her like he hasn't seen her in years. He moves her hair out of her face.

"This is just like when we first met uh Britt." Alvin whispers to himself.

He feels her neck for a there but weak.. Alvin goes through her hair. Tears softly come out of his eyes dropping to the ground. Brittanys eyes remain closed as he lays next to her wrapping his arms around her holding her tight.

"She wasn't ready for this." Alvin looks at her. "Brittany, if you can hear me, Im sorry. You don't deserve this." He feels her wrist for a pulse. Still weak. "If anyone does deserve this, its me." Alvin closes his eyes holding her hand.

Dave and Officer Dolton continue walking down the hill. Dave searches around for Alvin but all he is seeing is trees.

"Dave. Come on. They aren't here." Dolton pauses."Dave, I hear water." He points at the bottom."There."

Dave looks towards the bottom. He sees the creek and starts running. Dolton follows behind. They get to the bottom when they see Alvin laying on the ground not seeing Brittany.

Dave walks towards Alvin. "Alvin. Oh thank god you're ok. I've been looking all over for you." Dave gets closer seeing Brittany. "O no." He whispers going to his knees.

Dolton runs towards Dave. "Dave, you ok?" He looks down at Alvin and then at Brittany. "O no."

Dave looks up at Dolton. "Hows is this possible? Alvin survived and Brittany might not make it. She has the powers too. She should be fine." Dave looks back down seeing Alvin looking up at him.

"Dave, Its all my fault."

"No Alvin. No its not. We need to take her to the hospital."

"We can get there fast since we have my car." Dolton says getting his keys out.

"Ummm Dave, whos that?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Officer Dolton...or just Dolton."

"Ok Dolton. I think I should fly her to the hospital. It's faster. Her pulse is slow. If I get her there fast, the doctors get start testing on her before some bad happens." Alvin finishes by picking up Brittany and flies into the sky.

Dave and Officer Dolton run up the hill back to the car. Dolton turns on the sirens speeding through the streets towards the hospital. Dave looks out the window at the sky seeing Alvin holding Brittany tight. Alvin goes down landing on the sidewalk running through the hospital doors.

"Can someone please help? Anyone?" Alvin yells at the doctors

"Whats the matter?" A doctor asks rushing over.

"Her pulse. Its weak. Please help her." Alvins eyes get big.

The doctor points at the nurse standing near. "Take her to a room and start tests."

"Yes sir." Shes says picking up Brittany taking her to a room with Alvin following.

They walk down the hallway to room 143. The nurse opens the door and walks in closing it behind Alvin. She lays Brittany on the bed and puts needles into her.

The nurse looks at Alvin who is standing by Brittany. "So whats her name?"

"Brittany. Brittany...Seville. I'm Alvin Seville by the way."

"So shes your sister?"

"You can say that. I've been away for a while so I never got to know her. She has 2 other sister. Jeanette and Eleanor. They were taken in by Dave whos my dad."

"Where have you been Alvin?" The nurse asks starting some tests.

Alvin looks up at her with big eyes. "In hiding."

"In hiding. Hiding from what."

"Hiding from the world. Hiding my problem."

"Whats your problem? Maybe I can help."

"Nothing you do can help. Nothing can. Only me."

"Why were you hiding Alvin?"

Alvin locks the door with his mind. "I have powers. Powers that I can't control" Alvin looks down at Brittany

"Does she have them too?"

" has my powers. I saved her from dieing once and I didn't really mean to give her them but I could tell from when I first met her that she has good in her and it just happened."

"So you're telling me that you saved her from dieing with these powers. Is there anyway that taking them away could save her?"

"The powers are the only things keeping her alive. Taking them away will cause her to die right there. No last word. No last breath." Alvin pauses looks down at his feet. "She had 24 hours until she was gone." Alvin unlocks the door.

Minutes go by. Alvin watches tv while the nurses and doctors take blood from Brittany and run a few tests. Dave and Dolton run through the door like mad men on a mission.

Alvin jumps when seeing Dave. "Where have you been Dave?"

"Sorry. Seems that your big scene on the trail caused the whole town wants to know your story."

Alvin looks out the window seeing a huge crowd of people. "Im not telling them anything."

Dave walks to the window. "I told them already. You're not ready for this but they are already calling you a god."

"Dave, there is only one god and I'm not him. I'm just a chipmunk from the forest with powers." Alvin points to Brittany. "She is also just a chipmunk from the forest. If I could take away what I gave her, I would so she can live a normal life but I can't. I just want this all to stop so that we can go back to our vacation.

"Do you really want this all to stop. Heres your chance. We are going to court."

"Umm why?"

"We are going to court to put Eric and Carl in jail for good."

Alvin smiles. "Good. When is court?"

"Today." Dolton joins in. "Chief just called. We are going to court at 12."

Alvin looks up at the clock. "Thats in half an hour."

"We better hurry up than." Dave said walking out of the room followed by Dolton.

Alvin walks to the door but turns around facing the doctor before walking out. "Please watch her for me Doc."

"I will Alvin. We will be doing testing on her for awhile."

Alvin smiles as he walks out of the room running down the hall toward the car. They drive off to the hotel to get the kids. Then they drive off to court. Dolton turns into the lot where they see police men everywhere.

"This is the first real court all year. People all over the place heard the story about Alvin and Brittany surviving the explosion that was heard around the island. They got really excited when they learned that you guys are talking chipmunks."

Alvin jumps on the dash board. "Brittany is lucky. I just hope that there is nothing wrong."

Dave picks up Alvin. "After court, we will go back and check on her. The testing will go fine."

Officer Dolton parks the car and the family runs inside. The doors open to the court room. People turn around staring at kids and Dave.

"Ok. Simon, I want you to take Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore to get seated before this starts."

"Sure thing Dave and where are you going to sit?"

"With Alvin." Dave says walking up to the front with Alvin.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Frank." The bailiff said as the Judge appeared from the side door.

He walks to his seat as he tells the people to take a seat. "We are here to clear or fix the case of the murder of Alvin and Brittany Seville is that right?

Alvin stand up. "Your Honor, My name is Alvin Seville. I am fine. Brittany is not so lucky." He sits down once again.

" out the accused." Judge Frank announced. Carl and Eric are brought out from another side door. "Carl and Eric, you are here because you are accused of murdering two kids but failed is that right?"

"Yes sir it is." Carl speaks out.

"The killing took place yesturday around 5:30 on the hiking trail down the road. You boys better not lie to me of why you did it because the news crew is here and its live everywhere. This is a big case so tell us the truth so we can go on with life."

Eric gets up. "Your honor, yes we tried to kill Alvin and Brittany but we failed so this isn't a big deal."

Judge Frank looks at Eric. "Can someone slap this idiot?"

Carl stands up and slaps Eric. "Just shut up ok. You are the worst. Sit down."

"Thank you ummm Carl is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok Carl. Im going to be nice here and let you two go."

Alvin flies up. "WHAT?! Your Honor, please tell me you're kinding."

"Let me finish Alvin. I'm letting these two go and they will be sent back to the US forced to sign papers telling them that they can never return to Hawaii. And also to be sent to jail for 5-10 years for unauthorized explosions and for even having explosions. You guys are just idiots."

Carl walks towards the judge. "You can't do that sir."

"Ohh and why not?" Judge Frank asks with a confused face.

"Because I have this." Carl pulls out his gun and points it at the Judge.

Alvin freezes up as he looks at the gun. The bailiff tries to stop Carl but Carl cocks his gun. Alvin drops to the floor and slowly walks to Carls feet. He looks up at the gun and attacks. He slaps the gun causing it to fly to the bailiff who picks it up and points it at Eric. Alvin grabs Carls arm and does the unthinkable. He goes down to the hand and twists it causing Carl to go down to the floor. Alvin finally goes to the elbo and pushes up from the bottom with all his force and pushes his whole body to the ground.

Carl yells in pain. "You freak. You broke my elbo and my wrist."

Alvin lands next to him. "You're lucky thats all I broke."

Judge Franks walks down near Carl. "Get these two out of my court room and off my island NOW."

The bailiff and Officer Dolton grab Carl and Eric taking them out to the streets where a huge crowd of people were waiting. Simon and Jeanette jump down from the bench and run over to Alvin who is still standing where Carl was once laying.

Jeanette gives Alvin a huge hug. "Are you alright Alvin? You just attacked him like a wild tiger."

Alvin looks at her. "What can I say, Im a real wild child." He says with a smile.

"Alvin, that was really amazing. I didn't know you could really fight." Simon said standing by Jeanette.

"This isn't even a joke but I didn't even know I could do that. The whole twisting of the hand and breaking his elbo. It felt good. It felt like all my stress that I've had since we got here was all let out on him."

Simon and Jeanette smile at Alvin until Dave runs back into the room putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey guys, we better go. I just got off the phone with the hospital."

Jeanette looks up at Dave. "What happened to Brittany?

"Nothing. She opened her eyes. Its what they found in her that has the whole place going crazy."

The family drives back to the hospital and run to room 143. They open the door seeing Brittany laying on the bed watching tv while eating ice cream. They just stare.

"Umm hey guys." Brittany says with a smile and a wave. Alvin and Jeanette run up to her and give her a big hug. "Yes yes I know you missed me but come one, I need my space."

Dave walks over to the Doctor. "What did you find in her?"

"Follow me please Dave." They walk into the next room leaving the kids to talk about the court. The doctor turns on the lights. "Please watch the screen." Dave watches it.

"Ok. Cells. More cells. Everyone has those. Whats so big?"

"Dave, you don't understand, these cell inside Brittany are healing her at a fast pace. It takes cells sometime to heal the body. We recorded when the nurse put the needle inside her. See that little black dot?"

"Yea."

"Thats where the needles is put into the watch when she takes it out. Where the needle once was, there should still be a little hole but what we are watching are Brittany cells working at powerful rate healing her before real damage is done. Dave, is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"I'll get Alvin and Brittany." Dave calls them in. "Brittany, the doctor wants to know why your cells are working faster than normal cells, can you please tell him."

Brittany looks at Dave than at the doctor. "I...i can't explain. I really don't know why."

"I know why." Alvin says climbing up on the table. "We have powers doc. These powers change everything that makes us. It gives us super strength, we can fly, read minds." He looks at Brittany.

"Hey it was my first time."

"We can control things without touching them." The door closes and locks. "It can also change our insides. Our cells also have super powers. They are working at a super sonic rate. The tissue is working harder than ever. Our chipmunk bodies are working faster so that if we get shot, the bullet will be taken out by our body and it will close the hole so fast that the human eye can't even see it happen."

"Well its a good thing that I called the right guy."

"And whos that?" Dave asks picking up Brittany to put her back to bed.

"Mr.V."

"Mr.V? Who is that?"

"The guy who can help Alvin and Brittany get into the super hero life."

Alvin looks at the Doc. "We are not super heros."

Dave speaks up. "Alvin, do you forget what you did to Carl in court, you broke his arm and wrist. You saved Judge Frank. If that isn't a hero, I don't know what is."

Alvin looks at Brittany who is looking at him. "Fine,We'll become heros for the right reasons."

"And that is?" The doctor asks.

"To stop thugs like Carl, Eric and from ruining the lives of other."

"I agree. That is a great reason." Brittany said jumping on the bed.

Dave takes a seat. "Ok so when do we meet Mr.V."

The doctor look at all of them. "You just did." He says with a smile and taking off his coat.

Alvin looks at him. "So you're Mr.V?"

"Yes I'm Mr.V." He opens the door followed by another doctor and a nurse.

"Hey, its the nurse that helped Brittany." Alvin laughs pointing at her.

"Hi Alvin. My name is Sophie."

"And my name is Bear. We are here to help you guys become the worlds best super heros ever. Sophie will help you Brittany. She will teach you some fight moves and give you a nice hero name."

"Sounds good to me." Brittany says smiling at Sophie.

"And as for you Alvin, I will be helping you with the fight moves. Well just give you more since you took down that guy in court and I will give you an awesome hero. And a costume."

"A costume? This is going to be sweet. When can we get our names and costumes?

"Yea. I want my name to be feared. Bad guys will be running when they her it." Brittany smiles

"Same with me. I want a name that will be feared but will have people trusting me."

"We will do our best. Met us at your hotel tonight around 7:30." Bear said leaving the room followed by Sophie and Mr.V.

"Sweet." Alvin and Brittany both yelled out.

Alvin look up at the clock. "Wow, its 2:00 already. Can we go back to the hotel and eat something?

Dave looks at clock and back at Brittany and Alvin. "You guys haven't eaten anything since the hike so sure.

The family drives back to the hotel going up to their room. Theodore and Eleanor run to the living room and watch some tv while Simon and Jeanette go to the bedroom.

Dave makes Alvin and Brittany some peanut butter and jully with some milk. "Here you two go."

"Thanks Dave, this is the beginning of a peaceful trip. We still have like 2 weeks really. We got here like 3 days ago." Alvin says eating his lunch in one bite.

Brittany finishes drinking her milk and jumps down and walks towards the bedroom. "I'm going to take a little nap."

Alvin looks over at her. "Ok. Don't forget 7:30...you know what, I'll wake you up when its almost time. You need the rest."

"Thanks Alvin." Brittany says smiling before going into the room.

Dave finishes washing the dishes before turning around. "That was really nice of you Alvin...Alvin." Alvins head remains laying on the counter snoring away. Dave picks him up taking him to the room laying him next to Brittany.

The alarm goes off at 7:00. Alvin gets up smashing the alarm clock before waking up Brittany. The two take the elevator down to the lobby where they see Bear and Sophie sitting by the front window.

"Hey, there you two are. You guys look tired."

"We just woke up from a nice peaceful nap." Brittany says rubbing her eyes.

"Where are our costumes Bear?"

"They are right here but I think that we should split up so we don't see each other costumes until we are both gone. So me and Alvin will go over by the fountain while you and Sophie stay here."

The boys walk off. "Ok Brittany, ready to see your costume."

"I've been ready all day."

Sophie gets it out of the bag. "Here. It's red and black with a little hole for your tail." Sophie laughs along with Brittany. "Umm heres the mask. No cape. We just thought that since there will be a lot of flying and sneaking around...well I hate the cape. Brittany looks at the costume. "Well do you like it?"

"Well there is one problem."

"Which is?"

"I love it more than my other stuff. I just want to wear it everyday. Day and night."

Sophie smiles. "Im glad you like it. Now your name." Sophie leans over whispering it into Brittanys ear.

"I like it. Its so me."

"Thanks Brittany. I'm glad you like it,"

Alvin sits next to Bear as he gets the costume ready. "Ok Alvin, are you ready to see your costume?"

"Yes Bear I'm ready to see it."

Bear gets it out of the bag. "Its all black. There a hole for your tail. These a symbol on your chest thats a nut. Heres the best part, the mask."

"Wow, a mask. This is sweet."

"Now Alvin, are you ready for your super hero name?"

"Aww yeaa."

Bear leans over whispering it into Alvins ear and leans back. "Well?"

"I like it. Shows some mystery. People can some what trust me. Thanks Bear."

"You are so welcome. You better get back to your room."

"Alright. You ready Brittany?" Alvin yells over.

"Yea. Thanks again Sophie. Bye." Brittany runs over to Alvin

"You're welcome." She yells to Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany enter the room seeing Dave and the kids standing there looking at them.

"What?" Alvin asks

"We want to see your costumes and know your hero name."

"Fine. Can we go and change?"

"Fine." Eleanor says whining.

The family waits for the two to change until Brittany comes out into the living room wearing her red and black costume with her mask.

"Well what do you guys think?"

Jeanette is the first to speak. "Holy crap, I love it. Whats your name?"

Brittany breaths in and out. "Viper. A dangerous, treacherous, or malignant person."

"I like it." Daves says with a smile. "Alvin, come on."

"I'm coming." Alvin enters the room wearing his all black costume with his mask."

"Two question."

"What Simon?"

"Well one, is that a nut on your chest?"

"Yes it is. Chipmunks like nuts."

"We do don't we. And two, why all black?"

"Easier to sneak around. Fly around in the night sky."

"Ok, it makes sense now. I like it."

"Thank you Simon."

"Now Alvin, whats your name?" Theodore asks

"Yes Alvin, what is your name?" Brittany asks with a little smile.

"It's...The Dark Munk."


	12. Chapter 10

The next day started off like a normal day. The family ate their breakfest and went down to the beach. Dave walks along the sidewalk with the girls with the boys walking behind them.

"So Alvin. The Dark Munk. I can't believe that my brother is going to be a super hero."

"Umm Simon, I'm kinda already am a super hero. I stopped a bank robbery back in LA and I saved it from a meteor and many other things."

"Well I know but now you have a costume and a cute sidekick."

Alvin stops in his track stopping Simon leaving Theodore to walk along. "Sidekick? Brittany is not a sidekick. She is a partner. My partner. And speaking of cute, you like Jeanette, go call her cute."

"How did you know I liked Jeanette?"

Alvin taps his head. "I can read mind. Did you forget?"

"I thought only Brittany could do that?"

"On the first night back, I could hear her thoughts when you guys were watching that scary movie."

"Ohh yea, that episode. Sorry."

"You should ask Jeanette to dance with you tonight at the restaurant. They have a band, dance floor. Everything to have a great time."

"And you should ask Brittany to dance with you."

Alvin looks at Simon and then at Brittany who is playing in the sand. "Dance with her, Simon I can't dance."

"Lies. You can dance. You have some nice moves." Simon says with as smile.

"Ok I can dance alittle."

"A lot."

"Fine, a lot. Should it be a fast song?"

Simon thinks as they walk to the sand. "How about a slow song?"

"Umm too early." Alvin said playing with his claws looking at Brittany. "You know what. Im not going to worry about, Im not dancing.

Simon looks at Brittany who's building a sand castle with Jeanette. "Really? You sure?."

"Im positive."

The boys start walking toward the girls when Alvin asks Simon a question. "How long?"

"What do you mean how long?"

"How long have you liked Jeanette?"

"When I first met her. Why?"

"Simon, I haven't been around, I want to know new stuff about my brother"

"Well ok. When we first met the girls, Jeanette stood out. Her eyes would sparckle and her smile would find its way to me."

"Earth to Simon, stop talking like that, the girls are walking over here."

"Hows my Dark Munk?" Brittany asks

"Hows my Viper?" Alvins asks with a little smile.

"First tip of becoming a hero, never say your hero name without wearing you costume." Simon said

"He's right. Well Alvin, do you and Simon want to go swimming with me and Jeanette? Eleanor and Theodore are finishing up the castle. I gues that you aren't aloud to dig a hole through the castle so that you can walk in it."

"I'll go swimming with you two."

Alvin stares at the water and back at Brittany. "Well heres the thing, me and water don't like eachother."

Brittany give him a confused look. "What?"

Simon explains. "Alvin hates the water."

Jeanette runs over. "You guys coming or what?"

"We kinda have a problem?" Brittany says looking at Jeanette.

"Well what."

"Alvin hates water." Simon looks at Jeanette. "Come on Jeanette, lets go swimming. Leave the two heros alone." Simon whispers

"Umm ok. See you guys soon." Jeanette yells running towards the ocean.

"Alvin, please tell me you're just playing around."

"Sorry no."

"You fly around, beat up a guy in court holding a gun, survive an explosion, almost kiss..." Brittany pauses. "Me and you hate water."

"Believe me, I'm a fearless person but when it comes to water, I come the little chipmunk whos staying by its parents while everyone else is having fun."

Brittany takes Alvin and walks over to the rest of the stuff and sits on the towels. "Tell me why you hate water Alvin, please, I want to help you."

"Well it started when I was little. Me and Simon where playing out on the river, this was before I got the powers. We were just babies but we were wild kids so our parents didn't really mind what we did until it happened."

"What happened Alvin?"

Alvin looks up at the sky before replying. "Me and Simon were walking out on a branch that went over a river. It wasn't strong enough to hold both of us so I went first. I was standing close to the middle of the branch. Looking up and down the river. Enjoying the view when it started to crack. I walked back slowly but it didn't help. It totally snapped causing me to fall into the river. It all seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Simon jump up and down calling my parents. I hit the water going down eyes were closed when I was going down so I couldn't really tell where I was going. I finally opened them and I tried to swim back up but my tail was stuck between rocks. Last thing I saw was my dad jumping into the river swimming down to me."

Brittany looks at Alvin speechless. A tear starts rolling down her face but Alvin wipes it away. Jeanette and Simon walk back to the two when they notice Brittany looking down with tears going down her face. Simon takes Alvin to the side.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her why I hate the water thats all."

"Did you tell her you were young?"

"That might have been the cause of the crying."

"You are not aloud to tell the story ever again.

"Maybe if I don't mention the baby part." Alvin said smiling alittle.

Jeanette sits by Brittany giving her a hug. "Its ok.

Brittany looks up at her. "Did Simon tell you?"

"Simon told me while, I also cried alittle."

"Its not just the he almost died part, its the whole baby part. He was so young and he almost died. The guy who gave me half of his powers to save me from dieing, almost died. Does this mean that we both kinda cheat death?"

"You two have cheated death way too many times."

"Well thats kinda good I are still alive" Brittany looks up at Dave. "Dave, Im hungry. Can we go back to room and have some lunch?"

"We haven't been out here for long but fine. I didn't bring sun screen anyways.I'll bring it next time we come here. Lets go.

The family goes back up to the room. Dave makes the kids sandwiches while they watch tv.

"Hey Dave, the news is on. Its about yesturday." Simon yells out.

Dave runs over. "This is going to be good."

The news lady starts to talk. "Yesturday afternoon, we went through what we think was the worst court. The attempted murder of Alvin and Brittany Seville went to court with two men name Carl and Eric. Alvin was in the room at the time unlike Brittany. Our sources say that she was in the hospital at the time. We got word that she went home after court. Heres a clip that changed the court room. Carl, the man being accused points a gun at Judge Frank but before he could do anything, Alvin attacks him breaking his wrist and elbo area. I'm told that Carl and Eric were sent back to LA forced to never return here again and to spent 5-10 years in jail. Alvin, where ever you are, thank you for what you did."

turns off the tv throwing the remote at the wall. "You idiots." He points to Carl. "Pointing a gun at the Judge. You are so stupid. Give me your gun."

"But sir..."

"Now. You too Eric. Give me your gun." He grabs the guns. "I send you to Hawaii to kill Alvin and Brittany. You run into his parents. Words were spoken, you used explosions on a trail causing people to go mad. You go to court, you point a gun at the judge getting beat up by the boy I sent you to kill. Is this all right?"

Eric looks at Cooper. "Yes sir it is."

points their guns at them. "I have the power to shot you two right now. Do you know how angry I am right now? Don't answer that, I am about to turn into the hulk I am that angry."

Eric steps closer to Cooper. "Please sir, can we please explain..."

Cooper shoots Eric in the chest causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. He points the gun at Carl. "Carl, you are the best guy I had. You were one of the best. I going to give you a second chance. Fail me again and you will end up like your friend." Cooper says as he turns around facing the outside. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Carl smiles at Cooper. "Yes sir it will be."

Alvin remains standing on the coffee table while Simon turns off the tv. Brittany walks towards Alvin. She wraps her arms around him hugs him tight. "You might not want to go out tonight."

Alvin looks at her. "Why not?"

"Well do you want to have a good time?"

"I do. Why can't I go out?"

"People will see you. They will thank you for what you did meaning that we won't be able to have a nice family dinner."

Alvin looks into Brittanys eyes. "I promise you that we will have the most amazing night ever"

Brittany lets go of Alvin. "Don't make promises that you can't keep. I learned that the hard why." She says jumping off the table walking towards the bed room.

Alvin looks at Jeanette and Eleanor. "Can I ask what that means?"

Jeanette looks at Alvin for a moment before jumping off the table. Eleanor follows but Alvin flies across the rooms blocking their way to the room. "Please tell me. I told you guys what happened to me and my fears."

Eleanor walks up to Alvin. "Read our minds Alvin."

Alvin looks into their eyes until he finally understands. "What should I do?"

Jeanette looks into the room and back at Alvin. "Go talk to her. We have a few hours before we leave for dinner." Shes says walking towards the living room where Simon and Theodore are talking.

Alvin walks into the room seeing Brittany laying on the bed closer to the window looking up at the cealing. He flies and lands at the end of the bed. She moves her eyes looking down the bed without moving her head and looks up again.

"Jeanette and Eleanor told me everything." He says walks to her.

"Did they? Remind me to hit them later."

"Well it was more me reading their minds than them telling me."

"Doesn't matter. They were thinking about it." Brittany says closing her eyes.

"We were all thinking about it. Well they were thinking about the reason. I was thinking about what was wrong with you."

"Well then stop thinking about it."

"Too late." Alvin lays his head on Brittanys stomach. "How many promises have you made in your life?"

She breaths in and out. "I never made a promise. It was the promise made to me that changed everything ."

"Who made that promise?"

"My mom and dad."

Alvin looks at her. "Your mom and dad? Really?"

"I was young. I didn't really know much. I didn't know from right and wrong but of course neither did my parents. It happened all too fast. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. They promised me that we would get out of the forest. Go somewhere where we can go out without being eaten."

Alvin moved closer to her. "What happened?"

Brittany looks up at Alvin. "They left us. They escaped the forest without us. That night when we were hanging outside talking, when your dad dropped in, I thought it was my dad coming to fix his promise."

Alvin looks at her. "Maybe he knew that you would find your own way out of the forest."

Brittany smiles. "Do you really think so Alvin?"

"Look Britt, I don't want one promise keep you from trusting other people. For as long as I have known you, I have never made a promise to you but I did make one about you."

"You made a promise about me! What was it?"

Alvin wraps his right arm around her. "To keep you safe. When you had 24 hours to live, I gave you my powers. When we were hanging half way off the bridge and we were still in the car, I made sure that you and everyone else got out. When the meteor came, I destroyed it. When you were going down that hill at the trail with the bomb, I flew to you and saved you. Yea you had to go to the hopsital but you came out alright."

"You didn't only save me. You saved a lot of people." Brittany said getting up. "Everytime you saved someone, you almost didn't make it out."

Alvin jumped up. "But I did. Even a hero like me has to make a sacrifice. I just hope that one day you'll do the same for me."

Brittany hugs him. "You know I will. I promise."

Alvin flies backwards. "There we go." Alvin smiles. "You made a promise.

"Ewww really?" She thinks. "Haha I guess I did. No more of those."

Alvin gives her a look and glances at the clock. "We leave in a few hours, you better get ready."

"I guess the girls can take a shower first."

Alvin stops her. "Hold on there. The boys take a shower first."

"And why is that?"

"Umm maybe because you girls waste all the hot water and we are tired of frezzing to dead so go sit down princess." Alvin yells smiling.

Brittany cross her arms. "Ok fine. This princess will go watch some tv while you boys take a shower."

Alvin hovers up. "Thank you." He flies into the bathroom followed by Simon and Theodore.

Jeanette and Eleanor walk into bedroom smiling like crazy while Brittany turns on the tv. She looks over. "Please explain why you two are smiling like clowns."

Jeanette jumps onto the bed. "Simon and Theodore asked us to dance with them."

Brittanys eyes go big. "They did?"

Eleanor joins them. "Yea. Its amazing how romantic they can get after all thats happened. Did Alvin ask you to dance with him?"

Brittany looks at the tv. "No. Maybe he just forgot?"

"Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he just doesn't want to dance."

"Doesn't want to dance with me? Maybe he isn't the munk I thought he was."

"Well hey now. We still have all night. He will come around." Eleanor said smiling

"Do you really think so?"

"We all think that."

"Thanks guys. Who knows. He might has something planned."

The family got all dressed up in the their suits and dresses. The restaurant was close so they walk along the path. The music was loud. People dancing on the dance floor with the kids running around until the band changes to a slow song. The family enters through the doors with Alvin and Brittany coming in first. The people see them and start running towards them. Brittany runs back towards Dave and climbs onto his shoulder. The people start asking Alvin questions about court and what happened. Alvin turns and sees Brittany looking at him.

"I promised her a great night." He says to himself. He hovers to the peoples eye level. "Will everyone please stop talking for a minute. They don't listen.

"HEY!" Dave yells. The people become silent. "Go ahead Alvin."

"Everyone please listen. What happened during court is something that I'm glad of doing. Saving the judge from being shot but I'm here to have fun. Brittany is here. I promised her the best night ever. We haven't had a peaceful night since we arrived. So I beg you please leave my family and me alone. Thank you."

The people nodded and left without a word. The family walked to their table and sat down. Theodore sat down next to Eleanor, Simon next to Jeanette and Alvin next to Brittany.

Brittany turns her head facing Alvin. "Thank you Alvin for what you did back there. You kept your promise."

Alvin smiles. "That was only the first part of it."

"Only the first part?" Brittany asks with a confused face.

"We have all night. Ofcourse theres more." Alvin says smiling.

Brittany turns away smiling picking up the menu. A few minutes go by before ordering their food. The kids talk alittle bit until the music went silent and started out slow.

"This is a love song for those who want to bring their special ladies out onto the dance floor." The band said starting to play.

Theodore and Eleanor jump out of their seats running to the floor. Simon and Jeanette follow them. Brittany looks over at Alvin still sitting in his seat drawing.

Alvin looks up. "Somethings wrong."

"Whats wrong?" Brittany asks.

Alvin thinks for a bit. "The amount of excitment just double by our brothers and sisters. Dave just asked a very pretty lady to dance. Simon just asked out Jeanette by giving her a flower by that ending with a yes and a strong hug. Either I'm dreaming or it's time." Alvin jumps on the table. "Brittany?"

Brittany stands up. "Umm yes Alvin."

"Will you dance with me?" He asks with his right paw out.

Brittany looks at him and smiles. "Yes I will." She grabs his paw and they run to the dance floor.

They run to the middle of the floor to join the others. Alvin slows down looking Brittany in the eyes and grabbing her waist. She puts her arms around her neck looking into Alvins eyes and looking at Jeanette and Simon seeing no flower anywhere near them.

"Alvin, can I ask you a question?"

"Oh yea sure anything."

"Ok well you said Simon asked out Jeanette by giving her a flower."

"Yea so."

"Theres no flower."

Alvin looks over. "Well thats weird. I thought he asked her out."

"Stop playing around. Thats not funny."

"Umm Britt I'm not playing around. I saw him ask her out with a flower and a kiss at the end." He closes his eyes. "Don't eat the your chicken, its over cooked. Cut it open and it will smell like chimney."

"Alvin, is there something you're not telling me?"

His eyes close again. "I can see different futures. Many really."

Brittany looks at him while they spin. "Is this a new power or have you just never used it?"

Alvin looks at her and holds her tight. "This is very new but I don't want this to ruin this night."

Jeanette looks over at them and turns back to Simon. "I knew he was planning something for her tonight."

"Well it is Alvin. You'll be suprised what he can do."

"Just like you?" Jeanette asked getting closer to Simon.

"Well...umm sure yea. I can suprise people."

Jeanette laughs. "You sure can." She says laying her head on his shoulder.

Brittany looks Jeanette and back to Alvin. "So Simon didn't ask out my sister?"

"I guess not." Alvin look at Simon. "Maybe later."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Alvin looks at Brittany and smiles. "What's tomorrow?"

"Ummm training."

"I don't need training."

"Anyone who says they don't need training needs to."

Alvin laughs alittle. "Maybe I do need some training."

"A lot of training."

"Alittle."

"A lot."

"Brittany!"

"Alvin! You may have stopped a shotting but that was one person. What if there's 40? 100?"

Alvin smiles. "Ok fine. I need training. You really know how to get me into doing stuff."

The song ends. Brittany lets go of Alvin and walks back to the table. "That's my new power."

The kids walk back to the table getting back into their seats. Simon grabs Alvin and pulls him aside into the hallway leading to the bathrooms. Dave watches them leave as he approaches the table with a lady.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce to you Emily. We are going for a walk so I will see you guys later."

Brittany jumps on the table. "What about dinner?"

"I ate already. I had chicken but it smelled like a chimney. It was weird. I paid so I will see you 6 up in the room later. Bye."

Brittany waves as she sits back down. "He ate my chicken."

Jeanette looks at her. "What do you mean he ate your chicken?"

"Alvin told me that my chicken would smell like a chimney because it was over cooked."

Theodore looked at her with confusion. "How could Alvin know that?"

"He got this new power. He can see the future. Many futures."

Eleanor joins in. "Wells that cool. Seeing many futures. What does that even mean? Many futures?"

Theodore jumps on the table with a flower in his hand. "Eleanor, I know we have been through a lot. We fight and well you're cute and I was wondering if you will going out with me?"

Brittany and Jeanette look at Theodore and then Eleanor whos eyes are big. "Ummm well Theodore, thats really nice and all but...what the heck yes I will." She said as she jumps out of her chair running over to him grabbing the flower and giving him a big huge.

Simon and Alvin hid in the hallway with a view of the table. Simon drops his flower. "Well thats not going to work."

Alvin look at him. "What won't bro?"

"Asking out Jeanette. I was going to give her this flower but since Theodore gave Eleanor one it won't be special enough."

Alvin whispers to himself. "Well that future won."

Simon turns around. "What won?"

Alvin walks to Simon and starts to explain. "Ok well during the dance, I got this new power. I can see many futures. I saw Dave eat Brittanys chicken which causes her to talk about how that was suppost to be her chicken and Theodore had the urge to ask out Eleanor. Then the second future I saw." Alvin pauses. "You asking out Jeanette with a flower."

"And you just couldn't stop me from bring you over here so then I could've ask jeanette 5 minutes."

"I don't know when the future happens. They just come into my head and I see them."

"I guess I shouldn't blame you for what happened. Now I have to think of something else." Simon says as he begins to walk back to the table but Alvin pulls him back."

"I have an idea Simon. You might think its crazy."

"If I think its crazy, I shouldn't do it."

"You can sing right?"

"So you're saying that I should sing to her."

Alvin points to the stage. "There. In front of everyone."

"You're crazy." Simon begins to walk away but Alvin grabs him again.

"Am I? I'm trying to help you here. You sing or you think of another way to ask Jeanette out."

Simon breaths in and out. "What song should I sing?"

"Not what you should sing. What we should sing."

"We?"

"We are brothers and we have been through a lot so we should sing together."

Simon looks at Alvin. "You're going to sing to Brittany."

Alvin looks at Simon.

The table was filled with food. Plates empty from where the chicken and french fries once layed. Brittany looks at the two plates next to her and look at Jeanette.

"Where are the boys at? They've been gone for a long time." She asks as she looks around the room.

"They'll be back soon. You can count on it."

The sound of mics being hit echoed through out the whole room. People look at the stage as the curtains opened to the two chipmunks standing on chairs with guitars around their necks with teh band sitting behind them. Simon and Alvin begin to play.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah

And you get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the make-up

And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips.

I I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Alvin starts to smile at Brittany. Simon starts to smile at Jeanette

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

The crowd of people start jumping out of their seat and clapping for the two. Brittany and Jeanette run up to the stage and grab the boys and start hugging them.

Simon walks off with Jeanette. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

Jeanette looks at him with tears coming out of her eyes. "You boys and making us cry. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

Simon smiles as they start to hug some more. "I'll stop making you girls cry so much."

Alvin and Brittany walk off stage and walk outside holding hands.

"So how was the song?"

"Well since I'm holding your hand and I'm crying alittle."

"Will you be mine Brittany? I've made you cry twice today. Thats not a good thing."

"Well this might sound creepy but I have half your powers so I am yours." She says smiling.

Alvin laughs. "Yea that did sound alittle creepy but true. So girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

They hug some more until the other 4 coming running out to them. Simon and Jeanette are holding hand. Theodore and Eleanor are holding hands.

Alvin grabs Brittanys hands. "Well tonight was an amazing night."

Simon nods. "I agree. I think its time to go back to the room. Tomorrow is right around the corner."

The kids walk back to the hotel and up to the room where they see a man in a black coat and blue jeans blocking the door."

"Well thats not Dave. Can we help you?" Alvin yells out

The man turns around. "You 6 must be the chipmunks."

Simon looks around. "I guess we are."

"And you two must be Alvin and Brittany?"

"Yes we are. Who are you?"

"Oh I am so sorry. My name is Vic. You can call me Cody. I work with Mr.V, Sophie and Bear. I was told to bring this to you two." He hands them a form.

Brittany looks it over. "We have training. 10-1 at the gym. We will be there."

Alvin look at her. "We?" He asks flying up to open the door.

Cody look at Brittany. "Well I'm off. Talk to him. Both of you have to be there."

"Trust me I will." Brittany said walking into the room and flying into the room landing by Alvin. "You're going tomorrow."

"And whos going to make me?"

Brittany lifts him into the air over her head. "I will."

"Ok ok fine. I'll go. Just for you."

Brittany smiles. "Thank you." She says letting him go causing him to fall on her.

"Why did you let go?"

"Don't mind us four. Just going to bed." Simon announced walking on the bed.

"I thought you were floating there so I just let go." She says getting out from under him. "Good night."

"What time do we have to be at the gym tomorrow?"

"10am."

"Thats too early."

Brittany turns off the light. "Good night Alvin."

Alvin slams his head on the pillow. "Night Brittany."


	13. Chapter 11

Alvin look into the barrel of the gun as Bear puts his finger on the trigger. Sliding into the wall behind him as sweat drips down his fur cheeks. Bear gives Alvin the crazy look as Sophie and Brittany stand off in the distance.

"Please be careful with him Bear." Sophie yells from across the room.

Alvin looks at Bear. "Listen to her. You're crazy."

Bear lowers the gun. "And this is what happens when you don't pay attention Alvin. You get a gun pointed at your head."

Alvin flies up to Bears face. "Just wait and see what happens when you get punched into the wall by a chipmunk."

Bear looks at Alvin with a straight face. "Shall we do that again but this time please pay attention to your surroundings."

"Yea Alvin. Didn't you tell me that once." Brittany yelled lifting weights with Sophie.

Alvin walks over to where he started last time and kneels down putting his fists on the ground. "Girlfriend is giving you a hard time Alvin. Shes doing better than you so far." Bears says walking past Alvin going towards the metal polls.

Alvin looks at Bear with anger. "She is not my..." He pauses and relaxes. "Ohh yea she is." He says laughing to himself.

"Ready...set...go." Bears yells as Alvin flies into the air leaving some cracks in the ground. He glids across the room untill Bear starts throwing the metal polls causing Alvin to dodge them like bullets. The last poll Bear throws goes alittle wild until Alvin cuts it in half and sticks into the wall like darts.

"Ok Alvin. Ready for the final test?" Bear asks pulling out his Assault Rifle. "Fire-fights take place at ranges under 400 yards and fire at up to 800 rounds per minute. She is my baby. Love and respect her and she will do the same to you."

Alvin studies the gun and looks at Bear who has a smile on his face. "I really doubt that."

"Sophie and Brittany, you two might want take cover." Bear yells aiming at Alvin.

Sophie runs and puts her hand on the gun lowering it. "Maybe be a good trainer and not kill this one." She says laughing to herself.

Alvin lowers down to the ground. "Impossible. Nothing can kill me."

Brittany throws the weights at Alvin causing him to jump to one side. "Maybe I can Alvin. Better study your surroundings."

"Ha ha Brittany. You're sooo funny."

"Thanks. I try."

"Ok you two. Lets take a break and eat lunch." Sophie suggests walking to the girls locker room to get cleaned up.

Bear looks at his watch. "Its only 11:30. We can't eat now."

Brittany looks at him. "Well we are. You two can train some more. Bye Alvin." She said smiling.

Alvin smiles and waves back at her. "Bye Britt. Ok Bear, Whats next?"

"How about we just sit and talk alittle. Would you like that?"

"I guess we could talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"I've always wondered how you got the powers."

"Maybe you want to know how my dad got them."

Bear thinks rubbing his chin. "Sounds like a good story. Lets hear it."

"Just please don't tell Brittany this, ok?"

"Ummmm why?"

"There was this scientist who worked in LA in the 1960's. He was so young. He had been working on this super army. Giving them powers that I have now. He worked on this formula for years and years. When he thinks that he finally got it, he needed someone to test it on. Knowing the lawsuits that he would get if he killed them, he needed animal. So he got my parents. They couldn't talk, couldn't think. They were just normal animals. He needed to test to see if he could give more than just one or two the powers so he got two more chipmunks."

Bear had to think hard about this. "Brittanys parents?"

"Yes. When he finally got to test to see if his formula worked, it turned all four of them into talking animals leaving my dad to having the powers. The scientist was flabbergasted by his project. 10 years of working on it and it was perfect. The only problem was that he didn't have anymore of his supplies so he need everything in my dad. What came with the powers was mind reading as you know and my dad flew and kicked the guy in the face because he knew his plan. They ran out never looking back." Alvin finishes looking at his feet.

"It was Mr. Cooper wasn't it?"

"Yes it was."

"What happened next?"

Alvin looked up at Bear. "They escaped. They were on the run for years. Everywhere they went, Coopers men were right behind them so my dad did the unthinkable."

"What did he do?"

"He killed 5 of them only leaving Carl and Eric. Those two ran after him losing him in the forest. So the four chipmunks had kids. Going their owns ways thinking that nothing bad could ever happen again. They were wrong."

"Just alittle."

"My dad regrets doing what he did. Using his powers for evil. He promised to never kill anything else. But when Cooper got a lock on him, he sent everything after him. He even found Brittanys parents. They left everything behind. Kids...promises, everything."

"Who else knows this story?"

"No one knows. Not even Simon and Theodore. They think our parents didn't care about us."

"I guess that how Brittany and her sisters feel too. Having parents leave you at such as young age is hard to understand."

"Brittany can never know that her parents were involved with my parents. She will hate me forever. She will dump me without even thinking twice."

Sophie and Brittany burst open the door causing Alvin and Bear to jump out of their seats. They walk closer as the two get out of their seats and walk to the girls. Brittany looks at Alvin who is giving him a weird look. Sophie and Bear look down at the two and back up at each other.

"So how was your training?" Sophie asks smiling like she just bought two cases of make-up.

Bear rubs the back of his head. "Oh well it was nice. We worked hard."

"Oh really? Looked more like sitting on our butts and telling jokes." Sophie said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well I think that we should end todays training. Where's Cody?"

"Somewhere working with Mr.V. Why?"

"Sophie, back off alittle please. Thank you."

Sophie jumps alittle. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I being annoying?"

Brittany flies between the two. "Maybe Bears. We should end todays training. Same time tomorrow."

Sophie backs off. "Alright. We should walk you two back to the room."

The four leave the gym walking on the trail towards the hotel. They walk through the front doors and up the stairs to their floor where they see a strange man standing infront of their door wearing a large black coat with black pants and shoes.

"What is up with people and standing infront of our door?" Alvin yells out. "Sir, can you please move?"

The man begins to speak as he moves his hands out of the pockets. "Do you know what I've learned these past weeks? If you want a job down, do it yourself. There will always be fear in this world. But you two are something totally different. You have no fear, you strike fear into the people around you. Making them think that you're dead. I like the truth. I know that Alvin likes the truth. But Brittany doesn't know it. Being lied to all this time. If I was Brittany, I would be angry. Knowing that the one I trusted with my life and whom I am dating is the only thing that knows why I didn't have parents as a kid. Those promises broke from underneath my feet." The man turns around. " Hello again."

The gang gather in fear as Sophie and Bear pull out their guns pointing to the man.

Bear puts his finger on the trigger. "What are you doing here Mr. Cooper?"

"I came here to finish the job. Something my men couldn't do causing my to kill one of them."

Brittany floats up in the air. "Wheres my family?"

Mr. Cooper throws up his hands. "Be calm my child. They are safe. I promise you. You can trust me." He said with an evil smile. He looks at the guns. "If you think that those little things can stop me, you have something else coming. MEN!

Soldiers jump from the ceiling and from the windows causing the glass to cover the floor. They hold up the guns at the four.

Mr. Cooper walks forward. "Now if you don't mind, put your guns down. Alvin and Brittany are coming with me back to LA where I shall soon kill them both after I get my stuff back.

Soldier 1 laughs. "I'll have the pretty ones powers boss."

Soldier 2 smacks him. "You're stupid. We all get it."

"Sophie?"

"Yea Bear?"

"Remember the trip of 05. Where we took down 10 guys guys with our awesome moves?"

Sophie smiles. "I do but if you haven't noticed, there are atleast 20 guys here."

"Have you not noticed that we have two super heros on our side."

"Good point...NOW."

The two pick up their guns as Alvin and Brittany fly kicking Cooper through the wooden door. Bear fires his gun at the soldiers shotting one in the shoulder and another in the chest. Brittany runs on the wall punching the men out the windows causing them to smash some cars. Alvin picks up two soldiers and throws them into the wall knocking them out cold. Sophie dodges a soldiers punch as she grabs his fist and pushing up his eldow breaking his arm in two different places and flipping him over onto his back punching his face breaking his nose. Alvin and Brittany break some legs and some faces as Bear fires his gun hitting a guy in the back until he runs out of amo. He ducks punching a guy where the sun doesn't shine and then throwing his fist up to the guys chin causing him to fly out the window. The rest of the guys were down my Alvin snapping the leg and eldow trick.

Alvin and Brittany land hugging each other and not letting go.

"That was cool. We should do that more often." Alvin yells kicking a guy in the face."

"Wait, wheres Cooper?"

Mr. Cooper shots Bear and Sophie in the chest. They fly back hitting the wall. Cooper walk forward holding the gun to Bears face.

"I am tired of playing games. I should just finish you two off but I won't because I want your guys to die slowly." He hits Alvin and Brittany making them hit the wall as he bends next to Sophie. "Do you have fear? You showed no emotion fighting my men. I kill for a living i guess." He said having the gun up to her chin. "We will meet again in the future."

He walks over to the chipmunks hitting them in the head with his gun knocking them out and putting them in his cage next to the door. He walks down the hallway leaving Sophie and Bear laying on the floor. Cooper runs down the stairs to the lobby where he hears sirens coming from every direction. He slowly walks out of the doors and gets into a taxi going to the airport.

The police and SWAT team rush up the stairs following Dave. They hold out their guns as they arrive to the room seeing Sophie and Bear laying in a pile of blood. Dave looks at the wall and the door. Bullet holes everywhere. Simon and Jeanette run into the room looking everywhere and run back out.

"Dave."

"Yes Simon."

"Alvin and Brittany are gone."

Dave sinks into the floor as he looks at the scene. He doesn't understand.

"What happened to my kids?" Dave cries out.

"Mr. Cooper took them." Bear cried out getting up taking his shirt off showing his bullet proof vest as he takes it off. He looks down at Sophie who isn't so lucky.

"Sophie...sophie look at me. Please tell me you're wearing your vest."

She looks into his eyes and shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Bear lowers his head looking at the ground with tears coming from his eyes as the police take him away. "She will be ok. Nothing bad happened to her. The bullet missed her heart. It didn't even go that far. She is lucky to even be alive."

Dave gets up and runs to Bear. "Where is he taking them?"

"LA. He is taking them back so he can finish his plan."

"Plan? What plan?

"I don't know Dave. Only Alvin knows that part."

Dolton runs up to Dave. "We have to go to LA. We need to stop Cooper before he tries and kills more people. Who knows what can happen when he has Alvin."

Brittany wakes up all tied up in a chair. Light shines through the window showing her some of the room. She fully opens her eyes and notices that she's back at Area 32. Glass still covers the floor from when she first met Alvin.

"Haven't cleaned up since I was last here I see."

Mr. Cooper walks up to her. "You're so funny. I would stop that if I was you."

"Oh really why?"

"Because Alvin get really mad." Cooper whispered with his evil smile

"Where is Alvin?"

"Taking in his new self."

"His new self? Please explain."

"I shall. For week, I have been working on a formula that I used back in the 1960's called "Take over" which means that it will turn you more evil than maybe me." He laughs as Alvin lands destroying the floor. "Now Alvin, What did I say about doing that?"

"Shut up loser. I just wanted to see her face when she sees the new me." Alvin walks around Brittany with a smile. "Do you like the new me?"

"Of course I do not like it."

"Hahaha too bad. Deal with it. I like it. I might want even consider...keeping it."

"Alvin please listen to me your girlfriend. You do not like this new you. You don't even know what you're saying."

Alvin slaps her. "What girlfriend? All I see is a girl who doesn't know anything. Who thinks she is perfect. You think you can stop us don't you?" Alvin slaps he again as tears fly out of her eyes. "Answer me."

Tears fall from her eyes. "I think I can stop you. I may not be perfect but I can sure try and stop you."

Alvin begins to slap her again until Cooper stops him. "Now Alvin, that enough. Save some slap for the rest of the people."

"Yes sir." Alvin looks at Brittany. "Bye beautiful."

Cooper gathers up all his stuff and walk to the door. "Come Alvin. Let go to the subway station where our men have the bomb."

"Yes sir. This should be fun." Alvin runs to the door.

"Why can't I move?" Brittany yells.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I put my other formula inside you that causes the body to totally forget about the muscles. It should last maybe 6 hours. I don't really know. Never really tried it. Other people have. Some died so yea. Bye now."

Hours go by with Brittany just sitting in the chair totally numb. She sings to her self until she falls asleep. She's asleep for a few minutes until she wakes up to a loud bang as the door fall to the ground. Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor run through the door way towards her followed by Dolton who is carrying a trigger for a small bomb that blew the door open.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Dave asks untieing her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Well that kinda hurt." She said getting up. "Hey I'm not numb anymore."

"Wheres Alvin?"

"I really don't care anymore Dave. He is a jerk."

"Well you should care." Dave says picking her up.

"And why I care?"

Dolton speaks up. "Because they have a bomb on a subway going towards the middle of LA where the mayor is speaking for a rally. If that doesn't make sense, this will, once they kill the mayor, they will control the police and soon LA and everyone in it. They want fear and fear they will get and oh yea the mayor is on the subway."

"Well then we need to go now."

"Can we help?"

The group turns around seeing Vinny and Tim standing in the door way. "We need to help. Alvin is my boy and he is helping the villian destroy the city piece by piece. Please Brittany, we are the closes you will ever have as chipmunk parents. since yours left us during the chase."

Brittany walks towards them. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes and we are sorry for the lose of your mother. We are so so sorry. She didn't make it during the chase."

"My mom is dead!? What about my dad?"

"We haven't seen him since your mother pasted." Tim said hugging her

"How did you two know them?"

"I think you should ask your dad that when you find him."

Brittany thinks for awhile. "I will thank you."

"Now we need to go save Alvin." Dolton yells picking up a gun.

Dave looks at him. "Whats up with the gun? We have Brittany and Alvins dad. If Brittany give Tim some powers, maybe they can work together, they can stop Cooper and save Alvin."

Dolton drops the gun. "Ok fine."

Tim looks at Brittany. "Are you fine with that?"

She looks at Tim. "I sure am." Brittany smiled as she touched his chest with a bright yellow light blinding everyone.


	14. Chapter 12

The blue sky disappers behind the dark clouds followed by thunder and lighting as Cooper, Alvin and the soldiers enter the subway station where people are waiting for the train to come and take them to work. Mr. Cooper walks slowly to the front.

"Hey man, where do you think you're going? I was here first." The man yelled out grabbing Cooper by the shoulder.

Cooper grabs his hand and twists it around causing the man to fall to the ground as Cooper pulls out his gun. "I know where I'm going. Do you?" Cooper asked looking at the rest of the people. "Do any of you know where you are going? Sorry to say but you're not getting on this train. I'm only saving you now so when the war begins, you have time to escape."

Sirens surround the station as the SWAT team slowly walks down the stairs. The subway comes into the station opening its doors. As the people get off, Cooper and Alvin and the rest of the soldiers get on. The SWAT opens fires at the doors as they close.

"He's gone. The GPS thats on him won't work in the tunnel. Whats plan B"

Dolton picks up the head set and begins talking. "We have Viper and her friend coming down to finish them off. Do not attack the train. I repeat do not attack. There is a bomb in it." Dolton puts the head set down and turns around seeing Brittany in her Viper costume and Tim wearing Alvin Dark Munk costume. "You two know the plan?"

Tim flies onto the hood of the police car. " Chase after the subway, Get the people and the Mayor out and stop Cooper."

Brittany joins Tim. "Hold on. What about Alvin. He's stronger and could smack us into a wall."

Tim looks at her. "Or worse."

"This isn't funny Tim."

"Who said it was funny? I was just saying that something worse could happen than Alvin smashing us into the walls."

Dolton smacks the hood ands starts yelling. "Hey! I don't need this right now. Tim we need a plan for stopping Alvin, do you have one?"

"I could talk to him."

Brittany starts walking towards the enterance to the station. "Ohh yes talk to him. He can then smack your face a couple of times and rip your heart out. Fine by me."

"I gues this is the to go sing." Tim said running after Brittany

They walk through the SWAT team as they jump onto the track. They look down at them with confusion. "I thought Viper was going to be bigger." They begin to laugh.

"When you see what I can do, you'll think I really am big." Viper said flying into the tunnel.

"Ummm what she said." Tim said smiling as he follows her.

Dolton and Dave sit in the SWAT truck waiting for something to happen. Dave looks at Dolton and back at staring at the people running away from the scene. "Remember when we were walking the trail looking for Alvin and Brittany after the explosion?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"When we talking about death attacking that ones you love most and leaving you heart broken."

"Look Dave, I don't what I was talking about."

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. It does attack the ones you love the most. It happens today."

"What does Dave? What happens today?"

"Someone will die."

Viper and Tim race down the track catching up with the train. When they reach the end, they look inside through the windows. Alvin is laughing with the Soldiers sitting ontop of the bomb as Mr. Cooper gets as drink. They fly up to the front where the Mayor and the rest of the people are. Viper flies in shattering the glass. The Mayors guards pull out their guns as Tim flies in.

"Don't shot." The Mayor yells out. "This must be The Dark Munk and Viper. I've heard a lot about you two."

Viper stops him. "Ok Mr. Mayor, We don't have much time here. There is a bomb on this train. Powerful enough to destroy this whole train. We need to get everyone off now."

"A bomb. I thought I was safe. I can't believe this is happening." A woman yells out

"We can't jump at this speed? I would rather die from the bomb." A man yells standing up.

Tim turns to him. "We are going to carry everyone off without Cooper knowing."

Everyone agreed to the plan as Viper and Tim carried as group of 3 out at a time safely putting them on the other side of the track. The train was now empty as Viper lands on top of the train until she was grabbed and tossed by Alvin across the trains roof. Alvin walks up to her and picks her up by her mask.

"You really do think you can stop us don't you?"

Viper smiles. "I think I kinda did already. The Mayors save. All I have to do now is wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"Hey Alvin." Tim said tapping Alvins shoulder. "Put her down."

Alvin slams her down leaving a large dent in the roof as he turns around but Tim punches his before Alvin could do anything. Tim puts his hand on Viper as Alvin fly kicks him across the roof slidding near the edge. Alvin walks up to him picking him up.

"Look into my big red eyes. I'm not playing any games now." The train speeds. " I controll this train and I will controll you." Alvin says choking him. "You and you're friend are done."

Viper attacks Alvin causing Tim fall holding onto the edge. Viper and Alvin fought to no end. Choking each other. Kicking and punching eachother until Viper flew up and crashing down on Alvin leaving breathless. She picks him up throwing into the wall still holding on as brick land ontop almost hitting Viper. She sees a metal beem hanging down close near the train. She picks up Alvin and slams his head into it and throwing him down punching him hard in the face.

Alvins eyes flicker red for awhile until they go normal again and closes them. "You really did study your surrounding this time."

Viper runs over and helps Tim up who was still hanging over the edge. She slids him over near Alvin who was still laying down covering his head with his hands. He looks at his dad. "Why are you wearing my Dark Munk costume?"

Tim looks down at him and and gives him a huge hug. He then gives Alvin back his costume. The moment was ruined by the sound of gun fire. Tim falls forward and rolling over.

"Wasn't that just cute. Father son moment was just touching. I was think about not killing him but then I remembered that he needed to die." Coopers said laughing going back into the train.

"Dad, please don't leave me again. Please don't." Bloods runs onto Alvin hand as tears run down his face. "Mom needs you. Simon and Theodore need you. I need you." Alvin digs his head into Tims chest.

"Alvin look at me. It time for me to go. I knew that I picked the right chipmunk to give the powers too." He looks at Brittany. "She's a nice girl. Take care of her." He looks back at Alvin. "You need to keep this side of your a secret. When I learned that you saved her by giving her half your powers, I thought something that I regret thinking." Time breaths in hard.

"What did you think dad?" Alvin asks with more tears.

"That she shoud've died. Not worth anything in the world. But the more I got to know her. Seeing her in action, I begin to think that you made a great choice. You were a great choice. Keeping fight crime. Keep the true you. Don't change anything." Brittany hugs Alvin from behind crying with him. "Alvin, look at me." Alvin slowly looks at him. "I love you." Tim takes his last breath as his head falls back.

Alvin begins to shake with his dad still in his arms." Brittany, can you take my dad."

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

He looks at her as her puts his mask on. "I'm going to stop the man who started all of this. If I were you, I would start flying."

Alvin flyes to the back of the train and grabs the train from the bottom as Cooper opens the back door. "Look who we got here. The boy who just won't give up. I killed his father and he still wants to fight me. Who should I hurt next? Your sister over there."

"I'm not going to fight you, I'm going to kill you. And shes not my sister. Shes something more than that."

"What is she to you Dark Munk?"

"My girlfriend." Alvin yells as he lifts the train off the track and floats over to the other side of the tracks.

Mr. Cooper begins to worry. "Alvin stop now."

Alvin looks up at him. "Good bye Cooper." Alvin lets go of the the train causing it to slide across the rocks and start flipping a couple of times with Cooper still in it and the bomb. Glass flies everywhere as the train hits a wall and slidding on its sides until it finally stops. Mr. Cooper climbs out of the train covered in blood. He gets slowly gets up leaning on the metal. The Dark Munk and Viper fly near the exit where the SWAT team and everyone else is waiting.

Mr. Cooper starts hearing a ticking sound. He looks inside the destoyed train looking at the bomb thats blinking red. The ticking sound goes faster and faster. Cooper shakes his head. "Son of a.." The bomb blows up killing Cooper. The blasts traveled out of the tunnel causing some people to take cover as rock flies out hitting cars shattering the windows.

The news crew gather around the scene of what could've changed LAs future. Questions were asked but answers were given. People from the subway started to wondering what ever happened to the other munk that saved them. Some think that it suffered in the blast. Some think that something else happened. But what they do believe that it gave its life. A funeral was held a week later. The body was present was no one could see it. The Dark Munk gave his speech.

"This man was a great man. Yea he was a chipmunk but he gave his life for his kids, his family and for the city he loved so much. What he left behind was his wife and his three boys. Vinny is and will always be proud of him. His boys are not here today for they could not stand seeing their father here. Shot in cold blood by the man who started all of this. I promised him that I would fight for justice and to keep order in this city. I didn't say that I promised but he knew as he took his last breath in my arms. I, The Dark Munk and Viper promise to fight for this city and keep it safe. Thank you.

Later that week, Dark Munk and Viper met Officer Dolton who now works for the police department here in LA. on top of the police building. Along sides with Bear and Sophie who will be working undercover.

"So what happened to Mr.V?" Dark Munk asked crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, hes around. Watching over us as we speak. Cody is going to be working with us so he will also be around."

"Kinda creepy but ok." Viper said smiling

Dolton takes out his folders. "So because of your heroic actions with Cooper, the police department wants you two to take the hard cases."

"We dont work for you guys. We work with you guys."

"Ok ok fine. I need to get home. Its only ha ha 10:30 pm. We have a case for your two. A mastermind. Likes to play games. We lost track of him a few weeks ago. We need you guys to stop him."

Viper takes the files. "He likes to be called The Gamer

"Yes the Gamer. He makes games and steal minds. Once you play his games, you get sucked into it. Mind will be lost until you beat the game. Mostly GTA 4 and other games that involve doing what ever you want because of the coding.

The Dark Munk looks over the files. "We'll think about it."

Later that night, the news turn on at a downtown bar. The bartender turns up the volume while washing his beer glasses. A munk sits at the bar drinking a Budlight and looking up at the new about what happened at the subway. He begins to chok on his beer.

"Wow you're alright?"

"Yea Im alright thanks. This is amazing."

"What is?"

"The news. That girl. I can't believe it."

"Who is she?"

"My daughter."

**Thank you for your support. Writting this was really fun. Everyone who helped with the names even if I didn't pick yours, you are still awesome. Still deciding if I should write more The Powerful Chipmunks story. Watch out.**


End file.
